Love At First Fight
by My-Haters-Are-My-Motivators
Summary: Cammie Morgan and Zach Goode don't know each other.  What happens when they meet on the most important mission of their lives?  Eventual Zammie!  Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls Series, all I own is the plot.  Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, I'm Kaylie(:**

**Thank you so much for reading my story Love At First Fight!**

**Hope you like it, here is Chapter One!**

Working for the CIA has been a little duller than I ever expected. I have yet to even go on a mission. Well, I am new, only nineteen, but still. You would think Cameron Ann Morgan, top of her grade at the Gallagher Academy, would have gone on at least one mission in her first month at the CIA.

But… no. I have been sitting at my desk, every day. It's just me and a crap-load of paperwork. Take it from a pro, it's not fun.

As I finished a sheet, I felt I presence in the room with me. Looking up, I smiled, seeing my best friend. "Me, Liz and Macey are headed out for drinks, you wanna come?" Rebecca Baxter asked me. Call her Bex, if you don't want to end up like the last guy. The whole ordeal involved a saw and a couple sharks. Trust me, you don't want to know any of the details.

"Alright," I said, putting my paperwork into one of my many file cabinets. Another one of my stupid headaches appeared, but I ignored it. Grabbing my clutch, I gave Bex another faint smile, and walked out with her into the near empty hallway.

"You alright, Cam?" Bex asked me, as she pressed the 'L' button at the elevator.

"Yeah," I mumbled, not looking her in the eyes. A good spy always knows when you are lying, by watching your pupils.

Sadly, Bex was my friend, after all, and saw right through me, even without seeing my eyes. "Cam, really, what is it?"

I sighed, as we stepped into the elevator. She was being nice now, and I wanted to keep it like that. It's a lot easier to talk to a Bex that hasn't tied you to a chair, demanding answers.

"I don't know, Bex. I just don't get why I, why any of us, haven't even gone on a mission yet. Tina, Anna and Courtney all went on one together, just last week. All four of us were the best in our grade, we deserve a mission."

"Cam, they only went on a two-day mission in Virginia. Liz looked up the mission. It was rank D. Nothing major. Trust me, when we get a mission it'll be rank A. No doubt. They just don't have any of those missions right now. The Circle of Cavan has been pretty quite lately. But, when we go on a mission, it'll be a big one," Bex said, as the doors opened, reveling the lobby of the CIA.

Macey and Liz were talking to a cute agent by the main doors. Well, Macey was talking and Liz was standing there looking very uncomfortable. Macey must have seen us stepping out of the elevator, because she ending the conversation, grabbed Liz by the hand, and headed to meet us.

"Mace, who was that cutie?" Bex asked her, glancing at the agent, who was still looking at Macey.

"Nick Cross. And he has three cute friends, perfect for you guys. Their names are…"

"That's okay Mace, we don't have to know that," I said at the same time as Liz said, "Statistically, work-relationships don't end well,"

"Fine, let's go to the bar, then," Macey said, a bit grumpy.

The four of us headed to Neon, the best bar for people that can't drink yet. Yeah, we could have made fake drivers licenses, but we really can't be getting drunk, considering the fact the CoC could pop out at any moment. Fighting drunk is not the best idea.

After being in the club for over an hour, the neon strobe lights didn't do my headache wonders.

Macey and Bex were all over the guys on the dance floor, so I turned to Liz, who was next to me. "I think I'm going to head home!" I yelled over the blasting music.

"Please don't leave me!" Liz yelled back.

"Okay, I'll drive you home!" Liz, being such a klutz, obviously didn't have a car yet. I really don't know if she ever will. 'Oopsie daisies' isn't the best thing to be saying while you are driving.

"Thanks Cammie! They won't miss us, let's go!" she yelled back. Macey and Bex defiantly wouldn't miss the two of us; they were too busy grinding on random guys. Liz and I grabbed hands, and snaked through the masses on our way to the exit.

Finally, we stumbled into the cool night. The music was still loud, even as we where outside.

Clubs were never my thing or Lizzie's for that matter. Bex and Macey are the ones who like to party.

"Thanks," Liz told me, "That music was driving me crazy!"

"I know right," I said, as we neared my car, a blue Lexus convertible.

Once we were reached the main road, Liz turned to me. "Macey was telling the truth, earlier,"

"What?" I asked her, confused.

"Well, that Nick guy she was talking to said something about his friends, Jonas, Grant and Zach. I don't know what though." She said, with a sympathetic glance.

"Wait, don't you know a Jonas?" I swear she talked about one, just last week.

"Um… yeah, Jonas Anderson. I cracked his firewall," she told me with a grin. That's Liz for you; firewalls are something she can go in her sleep.

"Oooh, Lizzie! Is he cute?" Liz isn't exactly the best with the opposite gender, but it was worth a shot.

"Well… yeah… kinda…" she stammered, as I pulled up to her condo.

"Hahah, go for him, Lizzie! Bye!" I told her as she got out of my car.

"Um… maybe… bye, Cam," she said, closing the door, and headed up to her condo.

I lazily drove though the parking lot, looking for a place. The spot I usually, no…_ always_, parked in was taken. A black Ferrari was parked there, rather than my car, which was _not_ okay with me. I had the urge to put a dent in the shiny paint, but I resisted.

Finally, I found a spot, and headed up to my condo. Bex, Lizzie, Mace and I all lived in the same condo building. It was nice to live by my friends, and, for that matter, a lot of other CIA agents too.

I knew something was off the second I opened the door to my condo. Everything was exactly where I had left it, except for my scrapbook of senior year at Gallagher. It was just to the left of where I always keep it. No way in hell did I not put it in its right place.

Someone was in my condo. They must have been looking though the scrapbook, and heard me. In a rush, they probably put in down quickly so they had time to hid. I scanned the room for any sign of the intruder, but found none.

None… expect my coat closet. It was right next to where my scrapbook was kept, the perfect hiding place. Silently, I made my way to the double door. Making sure my breathing was in check, I put my hands on the handle. With a silent deep breath, I opened the doors.

In the corner, behind my coats was a figure. In a flash, I jumped onto the figure. Quickly, I flipped him (he _was_ at least six feet tall, and strong… really strong) onto his back, and pinned him to the floor with my knees on his shoulders.

Even in the dim light, I my light blue eyes met up with a dark brown haired, green eyed guy, about my age, with a smirk plastered on his face. "Hey, Gallagher Girl,"

**AN: So, there it is! Hope you like it! Review, please! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! ****Thanks again(:**

**Haters Gonna Hate,**

**Kaylie3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I got ten reviews on this chapter (as i write this)! **

**myonlysinwastodream - the boys and girls only know each other from working at the CIA, they didn't know about each other while they were in Gallagher and Blackthorne (no exchange).**

**Who'sThatChick - Thanks so much! I will make sure it is nothing like the others with kinda the same plot line. And this chapter is a bit longer than the first one, and I finished it in one night. So I'll be able to get even longer ones soon(:**

**And to all the others who responded, well, I'm updating now, so thank you!**

**Okay, without futher ado, Chapter Two!(: Enjoy...**

I don't know what the hell you are talking about," I stated, showing none of the emotion that over welled me; shock, fear, astonishment. I didn't release my hold on the boy either, I only strengthened it.

"C'mon, Gallagher Girl, what are we, five? Let me up so we can talk," he said, still smirking. It made me wonder, was he born smirking?

"No freaking way. I'm not going to have a mature conversation with someone who _broke into my house_." I emphasized. Seriously, who does that? Well, maybe a spy, but he couldn't be a spy, no way. But then again, how did he know about Gallagher?

The boy sighed. In a flash, he somehow maneuvered his weight and rolled, so he was the one pinning me. Then, you guessed it, he smirked.

The boy opened his mouth to say something, but I spoke up first, "Who the hell are you? And why did you break into my house?" I said, though gritted teeth. I did _not _like being the one without the upper hand. I rarely don't have the upper hand, meaning, only when I spare with Bex.

The boy hesitated. I saw no emotion in his eyes, but I assumed he was contemplating if he should tell me or not. _It's never safe to assume, Cammie._ That little voice was right, it isn't, but I had nothing better to go off of, he was a pro.

"Wow, Gallagher Girl, losing your touch already? You've never seen me around? I most defiantly noticed you."

I really didn't like those words. Sure, this boy was absolutely gorgeous, but I _was_ The Chameleon, after all. Being noticed isn't something that happens to me a lot.

"No, I have never seen you before in my life. What, do you get coffee at the same place I do, or something?"

"No, Cammie," he said, looking almost annoyed.

"Okay, what are you, a prev who happens to be stalking me, of all people? How do you know my effing name?"

"Alright, Gallagher Girl, if you are really _that_ stupid,"

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

If he heard me he didn't show it. "Then I guess I'll tell you… if…"

I sighed; annoyed at whatever game he was playing with me. "What?"

"I'll tell you if you give me a kiss, right… here," he said, lifting his right hand to point to his smirking lips.

I took advantage of the vulnerable position he was now in, to flip us again. But this time, he was on his stomach, and I had his arm, twisted behind him, in a way that doesn't feel very good.

He cursed, maybe from the pain, maybe from the fact that I had him beat. "Ah, Gallagher Girl! That hurts like a mo-fo!"

"I bet it does," I said, twisting it even more out of its natural position. "Now, what is your name, and why the hell are you here?"

"If I tell you, then can we talk, like the adults we are?" he asked, probably just trying to push my buttons even more than he already had.

"Fine." I replied, putting more pressure on that arm.

"Goode, Zach Goode. I've got a mission for you, partner." he said, probably smirking.

That stunned me. A mission, really? But it could be a trap. He could be CoC. But, the name, Zach. Lizzie said that Macey was talking about him with that Nick guy. Maybe he really was CIA.

I had already beaten him twice, so I could defiantly do it again. Slowly, I released the pressure, and stood up. 'Zach', if that even is his real name, followed shortly after.

"Damn, Gallagher Girl, where'd you learn that? Solomon?" he asked, rubbing his arm.

"How do you know Solomon?" I questioned with my senses still on high alert.

"C'mon Gallagher, did you really think there was just a spy school for girls?" he asked me.

That actually explained a whole lot. How he knew about Gallagher, Joe, and me, for that matter.

"And I should believe you, because…?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, not giving in just yet.

"Because if you don't, I could kick your ass to prove it," he said, with another smirk.

"Yeah, sure, and exactly who is the one rubbing their arm in pain right now?" I asked, raising my eyebrow at Zach.

"I was going easy on you," he said, slinging an arm over my shoulder, "I'm not gonna hurt my partner,"

I quickly stepped out from under his arm, and took a couple steps back. Zach almost… _almost_ frowned, but it seemed as if he caught himself, because it immediately transformed into a smirk.

"Not much of a hugger, now are we, Gallagher Girl?"

I rolled my eyes. "So, if you really are here for a mission, what exactly is it?" I asked him, not up for anymore games at this point.

"Oh, that's classified," he said, smirking, of course. Never the less, he handed me a crisp file, which must have been my cover. "I can't tell you most of the details yet, but you can know we have some back-up for this mission. Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, Grant Newman, Jonas Anderson, and Nick Cross. Read you're cover, and pack for about a month. I'll be here at eight a.m. sharp. Don't be late, Gallagher Girl," with that, Zach slipped out of my condo, almost silently, but with a smirk on his face.

After the door closed behind him, I couldn't help but grin. This was going to be quite the interesting mission, I though, as I opened the file.

**Operatives:**

Cameron Morgan (Kaylie) – Chameleon

Rebecca Baxter (Natalie) – Duchess

Elizabeth Sutton (Ellie) – Bookworm

Macey McHenry (Tiffany) – Peacock

Zachary Goode (Jordan) – Shadow

Grant Newman (Jace) – Playboy

Jonas Anderson (Trevor) – Hacker

Nicolas Cross (Caden) – Hawk

**Cover:**

Friends going on a cruise to celebrate the engagement of Kaylie (Cameron) and Jordan (Zachary). All upper-class citizens who are snotty and used to getting the very best.

Natalie (Rebecca) and Jace (Grant) – Dating for two and a half years.

Ellie (Elizabeth) and Trevor (Jonas) – Dating for one year.

Tiffany (Macey) and Caden (Nicolas) – Dating on and off for three years.

**Mission Objective:**_ Classified_

I was surprised to see the reason for the mission was classified, but seeing as the mission began tomorrow, we had to find out sometime in the near future.

Great, Zach and I would have to be a couple. An engaged couple, even worse. But a cruise with the girls will be so much fun. The off time from the mission (if there even is any) will be very well spent.

The ringing of my phone pulled me away from the file.

I had to pull the phone away from my ear from the squeal on the other end, "Ohmigosh! Cammie! Can you believe it? Our first mission! And it's with the cutest guys at Langley!" It was Macey.

"Hahah, I know, right? This is going to be awesome. So, you and Nick, huh?"

"Yeah, he is so amazing! Have you met…?"

"Zach. Yeah, I have," I said, finishing her thought.

"Really? Spill, Cam!" she said, with a squeal.

"There's not much too it. He broke into my house and…" I told her the events of the past hour.

"Did he really smirk that much?" she asked me, not believing it herself.

"Yeah, it was so annoying. I mean, it was like he was born smirking!" I said, giggling.

"Wow, so, need help packing?" Macey said, in a sly voice.

"Yes, please. I have _nothing_." I said, dragging out the last word.

"Don't worry, Cam. I already packed for you. I'm not letting this guy get away from you."

I sighed, not liking the topic, "Macey. You better not have put anything slutty in there. Did you, Mace?" I said sternly.

"That's for me too know and for you to find out. Bye Cam, see you at the airport!" She said. In a flash, she hung up.

"Great…" I muttered to myself, "I am screwed,"

Looking at my phone, it was already eleven. I really needed some sleep before my first mission. I quickly changed into some pajamas, and hopped into bed. I was asleep as soon as my head touched the pillows.

"Gallagher Girl, open up!" there was way too much noise at eight in the morning. It was too much; the sound of banging at the door, and Zach's voice. Wait… Zach's voice?

"Crap!" I yelled, jumping out of bed. I ran to the door, and flung it open, "Ohmigosh, I am so sorry Zach! I totally overslept, sorry! Come in, please, I'll only be a couple minutes. Sorry!"

I didn't wait for him to respond. I ran to my closet, and through on some black skinny jeans, and a Hollister shirt. Quickly, I brushed my teeth and hair. With one look in the mirror, I decided I looked decent, so I headed to meet Zach, who had made himself at home on my couch.

"Wow, Gallagher Girl, that was fast," Zach said, eyeing me from head to toe. I shrunk under his intense emerald green orbs, and quickly walked away. After putting on some black flats, I headed out the door, with Zach on my heels.

"Wait, don't you want your stuff?" Zach inquired, with a smirk.

"Macey packed for me. So, where is the taxi?" I asked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Gallagher Girl," he said, shaking his head, "Did you even read the cover? We are rich. Last time I check, rich kids don't ride around in taxis. They ride around in one of these." He stopped, at a black Ferrari. Actually, it was _the_ black Ferrari that was in _my_ parking spot.

"Nice car," I complement, not sharing my annoyance, as I got in the passenger side.

"Thanks," he said, smirking as he revved the engine. It looked like he felt pretty badass in the car, but I wasn't impressed.

"So, my cover didn't say what the mission was. What is it?" I wondered aloud.

"Um…" Zach said, glancing at me, and back to the road again, "I don't know." His pupil's dilated, meaning he did know.

"Liar. What is it?" I asked, glaring. I did not like to be out of the loop.

"I don't think you want to know," he said, glancing at me again.

"Yes I do. Tell me before I get Bex to squeeze it out from you."

He gulped. Smart boy, he already knew he didn't want to be on Bex's bad side. "Fine, just remember, you wanted to know,"

"Duh," I said, rolling my eyes. "What is our mission?"

Zach glanced at me again, this time longer, as he hesitated to answer. "Our mission is to… to find out what happened to Matthew Morgan."

**AN: So, there it is! Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I can never seem to find those when I proof-read.**

**Please review! More reviews = Faster and Longer Updates! Thanks again(:**

**Haters Gonna Hate,**

**~Kaylie~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, thank you guys, again! Nine reviews! That made me pretty happy.(:**

**So, in this Chapter the charaters will sometimes use their cover names, so if you need to refersh your memory (I did) check back at Chapter Two.(:**

**This Chapter is dedicated to Who'sThatChick, because I love her reviews. And she made me a little skit that was pretty funny.**

**So, here it is, Chapter Three:**

"Oh," that one word seemed to float though the air in the car, dragging thick clouds of tension behind it.

My father, Matthew Morgan, had gone MIA when I was young. He had left for a mission, and had never come home. Even though I am much older now, it is still so hard for me to even think of my father without the water works breaking out.

A single tear rolled down my left cheek, and I could feel my bottom lip quivering. Quickly, before Zach could see me in this vulnerable position, I pulled my knees up to my chest, and hid my face from his view.

It was silent in the car for a few minutes. I don't think that Zach was used to seeing a girl break down crying. And, even if he had, he seemed like the guy that caused that pain.

"…Gallagher Girl?" he sounded unsure of himself, "Cam… I'm sorry,"

I slowly lifted my head, to revel my, most likely, red, puffed up eyes, and tear stricken face, "No… no Zach, you aren't. You don't get it, so don't tell me that you are sorry, because you have _no idea_ what I am going though," Okay, yeah, it was a little harsh, but he brought it upon himself when he spoke of my father.

"No, Gallagher Girl, you don't know. My father went missing on a mission, just like yours. _I know._ I know the pain, the fear, the confusion. _I know. _And I want you to know, that you can talk to me. I'm serious, Gallagher Girl, anytime, you can talk to me,"

Zach fell silent, and I, quite frankly, had no idea what I was supposed to say to that. The first thing I felt was guilt. Guilt that I said what I had, when really, he had gone though the exact same things I had been forced to confront. He was right; _he knew_ what it felt like to lose a father.

"I remember…" I began, "For my seventh birthday, my dad made me a lullaby. I remember I was sad, because I really wanted some dolls, and I had even asked him for Cinderella. But, he didn't listen, and I was mad. But, every night, he would sing it to me. If I didn't hear that song, I could never, ever sleep. And, if I somehow did get a little sleep, I had the worst nightmares you could ever imagine."

Zach had stopped the car by now, and pulled over to the side of the road. He was just listening to me, not making any cocky remarks, or even smirking. He was just listening.

I continued, "When he… went missing, my mother would sing it for me instead. I had nightmares still, but never as bad as when I didn't hear it. The song is the only thing I had left to remember him; he was usually gone for my birthday, for the holidays, for… for everything,"

The tears were beginning to flow again, but I didn't hide them. I was proud of them. Each one said the same thing. 'I love you dad,'

I looked at him expectantly, wanting a story from him. Luckily, he _was_ a spy, so he pretty much read my mind.

"I remember, for my seventh birthday, my dad took me to a baseball game. It was the Red Sox against the Yankees. Somehow, he managed to get a trading card with the whole teams' signatures. Then, I still have no clue why, but he signed it too. I kept that card, and brought it with me just about everywhere I went. In fact," he said, pulling something out of his right front pocket, "Its right here."

I was very surprised when he handed it to me. Did he really trust me that much? I had never shared the lullaby with anyone, other than my mother.

The card was very old. You could tell it was reaching the ten year mark. You could barely see any of the signatures, but they were legible, when you looked close enough. There were so many folds in the card; it looked as if it could fall apart at any second. Amazingly, it didn't. But, of course, I was being very gentle.

"Flip it over," Zach breathed. I had been aware of his intense emerald eyes watching my every move, but I was more focused on the card.

Carefully, afraid it would rip; I turned the card so I could see the back. Right there, in bold, black sharpie was a signature. Alexander Goode.

Without my knowing, a tear had slid off my chin, and landed smack dab on the card, on the signature. I gasped, feeling so guilty. I practically shoved the card into his hands, if you can possibly imagine that with care. "I am so sorry Zach, I didn't mean to!" I whispered, horrified I had ruined one of his most prized possessions.

"Why?" Zach asked. For the first time since I had met Zachary Goode, he looked utterly confused.

"My… my tear fell on the card. I didn't mean to mess it up!" I said, feeling so much guilt.

He chuckled. I didn't know why he was laughing at me. It only made me feel worse about myself. "Oh, no, Gallagher Girl, you didn't mess it up. To tell you the truth, I have cried on that card, so many times. If anything, I would be the one to mess it up. Not you, Cam. Don't worry."

I still felt absolutely horrible inside, but I tried to hide it from Zach. "So," I began, changing the subject, "Why are we going on a cruise if we are trying to… get information on the circle?"

"Well, Gallagher Girl, I could tell you… if…" he said, with that goddamn smirk back on his face. I guess Zach does have his sweet moments, but they obviously don't last long.

"No, Zach. I am not going to kiss you," I told him. Why would someone as freaking gorgeous as him, want to kiss someone as plain and boring as me? He had to be kidding.

"C'mon Gallagher Girl. You know, we're going to have to eventually. We are engaged, after all." He said, smirking.

"Kill me now," I muttered, just loud enough for his spy ears to hear.

He smirked, "I know you want this, Gallagher Girl," he said, with a point to himself. Okay, so maybe he was attractive, but he is annoying as hell.

I quickly turned and looked out the window, annoyed.

Zach sighed, and revved the engine again. We began driving again. I still didn't understand why we had been driving so long.

It was silent in the car. And not a good silent, if you ask me. It was so awkward, you have no idea.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Zach spoke up. "The circle is known to have huge meetings, and they like to have them in cruise ships. Don't ask me why, I have no clue. People from all the bases are in attendance. But they talk about the most important stuff. Including transporting prisoners and looking out for their most wanted,"

"So, if we get into that conference, then we'll know about why they want me, and where my… dad is?"

"Exactly," Zach responded.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see. Everybody stops and they staring at me. I got__ a passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it. I'm sexy and I know it._

"Nice ringtone," I told Zach with a giggle.

He smirked, and answered his cell, "Hey, Grant."

With my amazing spy hearing, I could hear the entire conversation.

"Zach. Are you almost here?" Grant asked.

"Yeah, maybe five minutes."

"Cool. Bex and I are in 1004, Nick and Macey are in 1008, and Jonas and Liz are in 1010."

"Okay, see ya in a few," Zach said, and hung up.

"Why are we staying in a hotel? Shouldn't have just taken a plane to wherever the ship is leaving from?" I asked him, confused.

"Again Gallagher Girl… did you even read the cover?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. Zach sighed. "We are going as a group; we have to arrive at the airport at the same time. And, the ship doesn't leave until late tomorrow." He explained.

"Oh," I said, as we pulled into the parking lot of a very nice looking hotel. I was about to ask how we could afford this, but I quickly remember how rich we were. And when the CIA says you are rich, you are _rich_.

We had been driving for almost twelve hours; it was eight. Zach, being so kind (amazing right?), opened the car door for me. As I stepped out into the cool night, I shivered. I couldn't help it, I was only were a short sleeved shirt.

All of a sudden, I felt something heavy and warm on my body. I looked back to see Zach draping his jacket on my shoulders. Macey had told me it was the single sexiest thing a guy can do.

"Thanks," I told Zach, looking up shyly at him.

"Anytime," he told me with a smile, as he grabbed my hand.

I raised an eyebrow, questioning this action, and Zach read me like a book, "We _are_ engaged, remember, Kaylie?" he said, with a wink.

"Of course, _Jordan_," I responded, with a smile of my own.

So, as odd as it sounds, I walked, hand in hand, with Zach Goode into the hotel.

When we reached the reception desk, there was a guy, not much older than us. He watched me with a disgusting look in his eyes. Zach pulled me closer to him. I couldn't help but notice how amazing he smelled. There was no way I could describe it, as I felt a little fuzzy.

"Reservation under Jordan Holland," Zach told the guy, with a glare.

He muttered something about our room number, and handed Zach a key. I wasn't paying attention, as I was still thinking of Zach's glare at the guy.

Zach pulled me toward the elevator. "You good?" he asked me, a little worried.

"Yeah," I smiled at him, as I was snapped out of my trance.

"Okay," Zach said with a smirk, "We're in room 1006." The elevator doors opened, and we headed to the left.

When we entered our room, I was in awe. The CIA must have given us a massive budget. The room was huge.

"I'll go get my bags," Zach told me, as he headed out the door.

With another glance around the room, I walked into the hall after him, but to find the room Macey and Nick were staying in; 1008. It may have been next to mine and Zach's room; but it was a bit of a walk, seeing as the rooms on the top floor were quite large.

I knocked, and the door opened almost immediately. It was Nick, the agent Macey had been talking to yesterday night, before we went to Macey. He looked at me, and grinned. "Tiffany! Kaylie's here!" he yelled into the room.

He turned back to me, "So, you're Jordan's fiancée?" he asked me.

I looked at him questionably, but my unspoken thought was answered as I heard voices making their way down the hall.

"Of course," I told with, with a smile, "And you must be Caden. Tiffany has said so much about you!"

"Cool, come in," Nick said, ushering me into the room.

Once the door closed, I heard a scream, "Cammie!" Macey said, giving me a huge hug.

"Hey, Mace, you got my clothes?" I asked her.

"Yeah," Mace said, leading me into the bedroom, "Here," she pointed to some blue suitcases.

"Thanks, Mace," I told her.

"Anytime, Cam. So, how's Zach?" she asked me, with a sly smile on her face.

"Later. Nick," I told her, as he could probably hear us.

"Alright," she said, with a bright smile that had been there since I mentioned the boy in the other room.

"You have to spill too," I warned her quietly, as were headed to the door.

"Of course, as do Lizzie and Bex. See you tomorrow, Cam."

"Bye, Mace," I told her, headed back to my room.

Zach wasn't back yet, so I headed into the bedroom. There was one bed. I sighed, knowing it was only for the cover. I don't like being engaged.

I didn't unpack, as we were leaving again tomorrow. I quickly and silently got into my pajamas, which were, luckily, long plaid plants with a tank top.

After, brushing my teeth, I grabbed my iPod, and got into the bed.

I quickly found what I was looking for; my dad's lullaby. One of the last days he was home before… the mission, he recorded himself playing it on the piano and singing it. I listened to it when my mom wasn't around to sing it herself.

As I listened to it, like most times, I shed silent tears. It was never easy to listen to it, but it kept his memory alive and strong.

All of a sudden, I was pulled into strong arms; Zach. He must have walked in without my knowing. He let me cry into his shirt, for lord knows how long. Eventually, I feel asleep in Zach's strong, conforting arms, with the lullaby still playing in my ears.

**AN: So, Zach's getting a little sweet(: Like it, Love it, Hate it? Tell me in a review.**

**Thanks so much for reading, it means the world to me.**

**Haters Gonna Hate,**

**~Kaylie~**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, I'm one pretty happy person right now. Seven reviews(: And they all said they loved it (or something along those lines). I'm feeling pretty dope right now. :P**

**So, not much to say to my reviews expect THANK YOU SO MUCH! Yeah, imagine that with like five thousand !'s.**

**Who'sThatChick - Wow. Now that was one long review, thank you so much! I wanted to like cry or something as I read that. Made me pretty darn happy. First, yeah, I guess I wanted her cover to be my name, so it was on purpose. All of the other names were my friends names and Zach's cover name was the same as my boyfriend. And I loved those guesses, one of them gave me an idea, so thanks again.(:**

**GoodetoKnow - Thank you! I totally agree. I hate it when Zach is a complete douche, he's gotta be a bit cocky but still have that sweet side everyone loves about him. Thanks again(:**

Is it normal for a pillow to be rock hard, move up and down, and sound just like a beating heart? …Didn't think so.

In the dim lighting of the hotel room, it was hard for me to see much. But without my trained spy eyes, I probably wouldn't have been able to see anything.

I did, however, know I was not lying on a bed. I may have been in a bed, but I was on a person. An incredibly chiseled, muscular, sexy person.

But that's not the point.

Have I ever been in this position before? No. Do I want to be in this position again? Maybe…

Again, not the point of this.

I was hoping that Zach was still asleep, and hadn't woken up at all while we were in this position. I really didn't want to know what cocky remarks he would have, waiting to pour down on me like a waterfall.

Slowly, I moved my head to look up at his face. Amazingly, he was asleep. At least, I think he was. Is it possible to smirk while you are asleep? I have no idea…

A knocking at the door, however, ruined the few seconds I saw Zach as peaceful, and not guarded as I probably ever will.

I quickly closed my eyes, just as Zach's body lurched. I could feel him untangling himself from me, as he tried to make his way to answer the door. I didn't have to have my eyes open to know he was smirking.

It took me by surprise, how careful he was to not 'wake' me up. Maybe he isn't all annoying. Maybe, deep down in the very bottom of Zach's soul, there was a sweet, non-cocky guy that _is_ my type.

Maybe.

Soon enough, Zach answered the door. "Whoa, Zach. Have a good time last night?" Grant asked him, after the door closed.

"Uh… sure?" the way Zach said it made it sound like a question. I admit that I was taken aback; I was ready for a snide remark involving a sexual reference.

To be honest, I didn't get it. At all.

"Well," Grant cleared his throat, obviously expecting the same, "Bex, Nick, Jonas, Liz, Macey and I were heading down for food, but you guys are obviously not ready yet. So… just be ready in an hour for the shuttle to the airport."

"Uh… sure," Zach said again, in his very sexy sleepy voice.

I heard the door close behind Grant, and Zach's heavy footsteps making their way back towards the bedroom.

I slowed my breathing to where it should be when I am asleep, and I relaxed all my muscles.

"Gallagher Girl," I heard Zach's still sexy voice whisper in my ear, "Time to get up."

I slowly opened my eyes, to find Zach much, _much_ closer than I was expecting. My breath hitched, and my heart began to pound.

It felt like hours that we were in that exact position. Finally, Zach smirked, and straightened up. "Sleep well, Gallagher Girl?" he asked slyly.

"Yes, very," I said, immediately regretting the words that had, somehow, flowed effortlessly of my tongue.

The biggest smirk I had ever seen Zach Goode sport, appeared, and I internally groaned. "I don't blame you. I mean this is the best thing to fall asleep on, am I right?" he said, gesturing to his abs.

Wait… abs? How did I not notice this before? Zach was standing in front of me with _no shirt on._ Oh wait, scratch that. Zach was standing in front of me _in his boxers._

Now, that is quite the sight for sore eyes. But, was I going to let Zach know that? Never. There is no way I could afford to let his ego inflate even the tiniest bit more. Then I'd really be screwed.

"Ah, my eyes, they burn!" I yelled, shielding them with my palms, "Put something on, Zach! Now, before my brain explodes from the scaring memory!"

I heard a chuckle, "Wow, I had no idea that you were such a good actress, Gallagher Girl. Maybe you could teach me sometime." I could practically hear the smirk in Zach's voice.

I turned my left palm sideways to cover both of my eyes, so I could use my right one to help me make my way to the bathroom. Thank god for my spy memory. "No way, Zach. Not gonna happen in this lifetime,"

You cannot even begin to imagine the intense amount of self control it took not to just take my hand away from my eyes and stare at that flawless six-pack all day. It was a lot, I can tell you that much.

Finally, I felt the wooden door frame of the bathroom with my fingers. I quickly made it in and locked myself inside, but not before sneaking a glance at Zach, who was still smirking.

"I saw that, Gallagher Girl! I knew you couldn't resist this!" he yelled over the sound of the shower I had just turned on.

"Saw what? Me just about ready to throw up at the sight of your face?" There was no way he believed a word I had just said. I wasn't even fooling myself.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Cammie! I know you dream about me!" Oh, god. Was he a mind reader too? How did he even know I dreamt of him? Unless… "I love the way you moaned my name, do you want to hear the recording?" he yelled, holding back laughter.

Oh no he didn't. If I wasn't in the shower I would be pouncing on him right now. "Zachary I-don't-know-your-middle-name Goode! The next time I see you, you will be crying! Crying as Bex and I beat the living crap out of you!" I yelled. Bex is such a great friend when it comes to these… situations.

"Relax, Cammie. Do you really think I would do that? I'm hurt. I'm not all bad, Gallagher Girl. But then again, I'm not all good either."

"What does that mean? Zach?" No response. "Zach? Zach!" Damn it. Why are guys so freaking confusing?

After I finished my speedy shower, I put on some sweats and a tank top, and got ready for the long day ahead.

I found Zach lounging on the couch in the center of the main room, resting his feet on the coffee table. His hands were behind his head and his eyes looked relaxed, as did his lips, which weren't forming their usual smirk.

Just for a second, he looked peaceful. But, it vanished the second he registered that I was now in the room.

Just like the second time we had met, he looked at me from head to toe, something I absolutely hated. His eyes are just so intense sometimes, it bothers me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, hiding myself from his stunning orbs, as inconspicuously as I could.

"Ready yet, you cocky bastard?" I asked him, partly joking, partly not.

"C'mon Cam, I was kidding. Can't you take a joke?" he asked. I swear I saw a little sadness in his eyes. But it was gone so fast, I couldn't be sure if it was even there in the first place.

"Not while we are on a mission, Zach. Remember what is at stake here. We can't just be fooling around." I said, getting back to business. This was the most important mission of my life, even though it was my first. There was no way I was going to let Zach mess it up for me.

I turned briskly on my heel, grabbed my bags, and headed for the door. "Coming?" I asked, expectantly, looking back at him as I opened the door.

Zach popped up, grabbed his stuff, and hurriedly caught up to me, matching my quick pace. "Galla- Kaylie," Zach caught himself, just as we rounded a corner, almost running into a large family. "Chill, please. I want to find answers just as bad as you do-"

"Then start acting like it," I cut him off, stepping into the elevator.

"Cammie," he used my name, not something he did often, seeing as we were alone, "You do know your dad wasn't alone on that mission, right?"

"Stop, please." I choked out, hating the topic we were back to.

"He had a partner. Do you know who that partner was?"

"Zach!" I was on the verge of tears.

Zach acted as if I hadn't spoken, "Alex Goode. We aren't just here to find your dad; we are here to find mine too. This mission means just as much to me as it does to you, Cam. Don't you dare doubt that, not for a second."

The elevator doors opened smoothly. "Sorry," I whispered, just loud enough for his spy ears to hear.

"I'm sorry too, Cam. For everything" He answered, at the same tone.

I figured the conversation was over, as we reached our friends, who were looking a bit impatient.

"Jordan! You aren't the only one who deserves time with your fiancée! We all want some too!" Liz told Zach in an accusing voice.

"Sorry, Ellie," he replied, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Let's not keep the shuttle waiting any longer," Grant said, grabbing some of Bex's many bags. All of the other guys followed suit. I gave Zach a small smile before walking ahead to the shuttle.

I sat by Bex, Mace and Lizzie, not wanting to be stuck with Zach, even though the ride was short. I had no idea what to say to him. Was it possible that I was falling for that cocky bastard who had his sweet moments? No way. Right?

No one really talked on the ride. I knew all of us girls were totally ready to 'spill', but there was no possible way we could, considering that the guys were within hearing distance.

Needless to say, I was relieved when we had reached the airport, and the awkward bus ride was through.

Of course, covers needed to be kept, so I soon found myself walking into the airport next to Zach.

"Tacos, anybody?" Grant asked, as we passed a Mexican food place, on our way to the gate. We all agreed, and luckily the guys chose to stay behind to get the food, so Macey, Liz, Bex and I headed for the gate together.

"Spill!" Bex, Mace and Liz said to me, the second we were settled.

"Alright," I said, as I told them the events of the past day or so.

"Cammie!" Mace squealed quietly, "He so likes you!"

"Really?" I said, questioning this odd statement of hers.

"Of course!" Bex said. Lizzie even nodded her head in agreement.

"Um… okay… Bex! You next!" I said, trying to get the attention of myself.

"Okay! Grant is so sweet! We took turns asking each other questions on the way to the hotel, and then he even offered to sleep on the couch!" Bex sighed, obviously happy of the said events.

Macey spoke up next, "Nick is amazing! We had the funniest time in the car, and then, in the hotel room, he admitted to liking me! So, we slept together! Not like that you pervs! Just like in the same bed," she giggled as the rest of us gasped. That must have been why she was so happy when I came over to their room for my stuff.

Three down, one to go. Macey, Bex and I all looked at Lizzie, as she tried to look away, but she eventually gave in. "Umm… Jonas and I talked about… um… how many codes we have cracked. And uh… then he said my firewall was really good and that I um… must be really smart to have gotten though his…" she stammered, while blushing madly.

"Oooh, Lizzie! That's amazing!" I told her with a huge smile.

"What's amazing?" a male voice, that sounded oddly like Nick asked from behind us.

"Um… nothing!" the four of us said quickly, too quickly. None of the guys believed us, but they didn't get the chance to complain, as a voice came on over the loud speaker.

_Ladies and Gentleman, this is the first boarding call for Flight 88, on route to Miami, Florida._

**AN: Four Chapters in the books. And in what, like five days? Review please! More reviews = even faster updates! Any ideas are welcomed, and apperciated! Thank you guys again!**

**Haters Gonna Hate,**

**~Kaylie~**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Anybody seen the Macy's Black Friday commercial with Justin Beiber? Its pretty funny, even if you hate him. Just look it up on youtube(:**

**Thank you guys for reviewing, it still means a lot to me.**

**Ready for Chapter Five? Good, cause I am:**

Whoever said "You learn something new every day" isn't so stupid after all.

Some things I learned while on Flight 88 to Miami:

Zachary Goode is even more annoying when he is in confined spaces.

i.e.:

"Hey Ga-Kaylie, how are you?" Zach asked me, after getting back from a suspiciously long amount of time in the bathroom.

"Bored," I said, not taking my eyes of the stupid television show playing on the small screen a couple rows ahead of me.

"Oh, sweetheart, how can you say that? Do you not see that I am sitting right beside you? Anything boring runs away screaming at the sight of me," Zach replies. Cocky smirk? Check. Insanely gorgeous face and body? Double check. Whoa, where did that come from, Cammie?

Airplane meals are way up there on the list of grossest food _ever_. Probably number two, second only to hospital food.

i.e.:

"What _is_ that?" I asked, with a disgusted look on my face.

"That, darling, is what you ordered," Zach said, but not without his signature smirk.

"I really doubt that's bacon," I said, pinching my nose as tight as possible, "Bacon does _not_ smell like elephant poop."

"And you've smelled elephant poop?" Zach questioned with a little chuckle, "What do you _do_ when I'm not around?"

I smacked his arm, _hard_. Just like the first time we met (if you can even call it that), he rubbed his arm in pain, mumbling "Damn…"

Macey McHenry and Nicolas Cross have the same favorite hobby: PDA.

i.e.:

Ever seen that annoying young couple making out on a plane like they are about to die? Well, Mace and Nick are that couple.

"God, when is it going to end?" I groaned, after trying to put up with the sounds for a minute. Yeah, I made it to the minute mark, but barely.

"You know what they say, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em," Zach whispered, leaning closer to me, with the hugest smirk I could imagine on his face.

"No, Z-Jordan, I'm not going to kiss you,"

"Fine, your loss" he said, leaned back to a normal position.

"You know what, I'll make you a deal," I told him, just less than a minute later, a plan already set up in my devious little mind (who knew?).

"What?" Zach said, leaning back in, way closer than I felt comfortable with. But did I show that on my face? No.

"If you get them to stop their make out session, I'll kiss you. How about that?"

"Deal," Zach said. I could see a million thoughts racing through his head. In a few seconds, he smirked, and turned to look at the couple behind us. They were way too busy to even notice him, so, in one quick motion, Zach pressed the Flight Attendant Call Button, and turned back to sit properly.

We were probably both grinning like complete idiots when a middle-aged flight attendant began to make her way to were Nick and Macey were sitting.

"Ohmigosh!" The flight attendant yelled, when she reached to two, "Stop that immediately, or I will throw you off this plane myself!"

Macey and Nick broke apart faster than you could say "Get a room!"

I gave Zach a small fist bump, as the woman stalked away. "Now where is that kiss you promised me?" Zach inquired.

"Right here," I whispered. I leaned in close, but at the last second, grabbed Zach's hand, and planted the kiss I owed him on it, rather than his lips, "Like I said, I'm not going to kiss you."

Zach sighed, and leaned back in his seat, as if he had expected me to do that. "Just wait," he mumbled, "Soon enough, you'll be dying to kiss me."

Bex and Grant are totally ready to break out the rings and "I do's." They already fight like a married couple.

i.e.:

"No bloody way do you get to sit in the window seat the whole time," I heard Bex sneer at Grant, who was seated in front of me.

"C'mon Bex, you snooze you lose. Maybe you should have gotten on the plane faster than me. Then you'd get the window seat." Grant said, in a cautious tone. I didn't blame him.

"No, then you'd complain that it wasn't fair, and that you wanted the window seat!" she growled back at the poor boy. I'd be shaking in my boots if I were him.

"Geez, Bexy, calm down." Whoa, did I just hear that right? Bexy? I glanced at Zach, who looked just as shocked as I was.

"What did you called me?" Bex asked, in a slow, menacing voice.

"Nothing! Hey, you know what? I think you should get to sit in the window seat for the rest of the flight!" he exclaimed, all but leaping out of his seat.

"Whipped!" Zach said, covered not-so-well by a fake cough. I couldn't help but giggle along with Bex.

I wished I could have added a part in there about Lizzie and Jonas, but they were talking in hushed voices about things involving firewalls and CIA codes.

_Ladies and gentlemen, please be seated and buckle your seatbelts; the plane will be landing in a few minutes._

Let me be the first one to tell you that Miami is _hot._ Way hotter than Virginia. If that comes as a shock to you, I think you just may be in the need of some serious help.

"Oh. My. God." I said, the second the eight of us were outside, "It. Is. Way. Too. Hot. Out. Here"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that it's just me," Zach said, throwing a cocky glance my way. I think he took the time he had spent in that bathroom to plot of new ways to annoy me.

"No," the rest of us said at the same time, all sending him a glare. Thank god that that shut him up.

Sadly, it wasn't for long. "Sweetheart!" he said, attracting a little too much attention, "I think it's the right time for the first kiss of our honeymoon!" Crap, he was making his way towards me.

Luckily, I thought of something in a snap. Strutting up to him, I grabbed his hand, and leaned into his side as we continued our way to the dock. "Oh, I don't know about that, Jordan. I was thinking we could maybe save it for a little later," I told him, in my most seductive voice. Damn the fact we were engaged.

I guess Zach was right, earlier; I am a great actress.

He sighed, but still responded "Oh, that's a great idea, darling," Just for good measure, he added a wink. A slow, sexy wink. It took all of my self control not to just melt into his arms right then and there. But, being a spy, I have a lot of self control, and I used it to my advantage.

I didn't really know what to say, though, so I just admired the view. I never knew Miami was so freaking beautiful. I mean, with the sun shining, waves crashing on the beach, and cloudless skies, it seemed perfect. A little too perfect…

Don't worry; this isn't like a movie, or a book. Nothing crazy happened the moment I said that. Nothing exploded; no one died. Or at least… not yet.

To say the least, I was actually expecting something bad to happen, but it just… didn't. But, knowing the CoC, something bad will defiantly happen, I just don't know when.

Three squeals rammed my train of thought right off of its tracks. Following Bex, Lizzie and Mace's gazes, I also let out a squeal of excitement.

The ship we were cruising on, The Carnival Breeze, was absolutely gorgeous. Probably one of the biggest ships I have ever seen. Even bigger, though, was the group of people looking at it; some were just staring in awe, while others were actually getting in line to get onto this massive ship.

We were quite lucky, actually. Since we were _really_ rich, we had rented four of the best rooms, and put a lot of money in stewards getting them ready of us. So, we got to skip the line, seeing as we were V.I.P.'s.

I admit, the second we had showed the guards our fake identities, I was scared. Not that we would be turned down, because let's face it; that's impossible. I was more scared of the fact that we would be sharing this whole place with Circle agents.

Trust me when I say they are _not_ good people. If they found us out, we would be screwed fast then Liz could say "Oopise daisies". The Circle means business. They wouldn't even think twice about blowing the entire ship up. No joke, these are not the kind of people that you want to be on the bad side of.

Zach, being the spy he is, must have noticed my distress, as he came over and took my small hand in his large, rough one, giving it a small reassuring squeeze.

I looked up at him, grateful. He smiled back down at me. Whoa… wait a second? Did I just say what I think I just said? Zachary Something Goode _smiled?_ Zach chuckled, obviously reading me like a book.

Having Macey McHenry pack for you isn't the best idea in the world, believe it or not. I had three large bags in tow behind me. Zach helped me whenever I needed it. Amazing right? He was being kind again.

Sadly, with all the bags the eight of us had, we had to split up, but finally Zach and I reached our Grand Suite; room 7303 on the Empress deck.

The suite was beautiful, furnished with a large bed, couch, seating areas, and a flat screen TV. There was so much more, I can't even being to explain.

The best part of it all? I got to spend every waking second with Zach! Not. Actually, the best part of the suite was the balcony. I stepped out onto the wooden deck, with a look of awe on my face. And to think the view was already beautiful, with the Miami Beach and ocean. Just imagine the view when we set sail.

I sighed and turned to head inside, but it really didn't go as planned. I ran into a brick wall, which I figured wasn't a brick wall when its arms reached out to steady me, as I stumbled back.

It was Zach, of course. "So, Gallagher Girl, where is that kiss you promised me?"

"Um… what?" I said, backing up slowly. With every step I took back, Zach just advanced one. He soon had me trapped when I had run into the railing. His arms were on either side of me, resting on the hand rail.

"C'mon, Gallagher Girl, don't tell me you forgot," he was smirking, but this time it looked a little mischievous.

I hated this position, me being trapped, so I whirled on him, "Yeah, I did, Zach. But its natural, you are _very_ easy to forget."

He sighed, almost looking a little disappointed. Zach slowly backed away from me, and leaned against one of our suites large windows, crossing his arms, "On the contrary, Gallagher Girl, I find you very hard to forget."

**AN: Just so you know, that room number and deck are very accurate. I almost bought a Grand Suite on the Carnival Breeze going to the Carribean next July for $500 just trying to find that out for you guys. I think that deserves some reviews(:**

**Anybody actually been on a cruise? If you haven't... well, I'm sorry for you, you're missing out! You should plan one... like now.**

**So, review please! Thanks again!**

**Haters Gonna Hate,**

**~Kaylie~**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks a bunchles for those reviews(:**

**.Sarcastic-Tomboy - I have really wanted to go on a Royal Caribbean Cruise, they seem amazing. I've only been on a few Carnvial ones, so I'm pretty jealous of you right now(: Thanks!**

**Who'sThatChick - Okay, I loved that review so much, it was pretty awesome. And yes, it does make up for the missed one:D. And, yeah, I do have a boyfriend; I would call him pretty hot(; Hahah, and if you must know he has dark blues eyes and plays soccer and lacrosse. But, he is a little like Zach. He is a lot more sweet than cocky, though, but he has his 'Zach moments'. But all the cover names are people I know that are a little like the characters, makes it eaiser for me to remember(: No problems right?... I got all the questions:D Well, thanks so much!**

**Well, took me a little longer to update than usual, but I gots it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six -**

I had no idea it was possible to blush like I was right then while not hanging upside-down. I was pretty sure making me blush like a little girl was now one of Zach's most favorite things to do.

Boys… they are so goddamn confusing. Take Zach, for example (obviously). He is all cocky and annoying one minute, then he is being kinda sweet and funny the next. I seriously need a Boy to English translator right n- Macey!

Wow, I feel stupid. How did I not think of her earlier?

I was so lost in La-La-Land that I didn't even think about answering Zach. He was still standing there, arms crossed, and leaning back on the window. Now officially smirking. What is with this boy and his smirk?

I finally met his intense gaze, and mumbled a soft, "I gotta go,"

I walked past him quickly, hoping that Zach would not only let me go, but that I wouldn't run face first into the door, and somehow stumble into his arms.

Thankfully, neither happened, and I made it inside without a scratch, or more embarrassment.

Once I made it out into the crowded halls, filled with people making their ways to their rooms, I looked for Macey and Nick's Grand Suite.

I was lucky enough to not run into that door earlier, but I didn't fair so well in the crowd. I rammed into a guy, and for a split second, I thought I was Zach. Okay, maybe part of me wanted it to be Zach.

But as soon as my blue eyes met some chocolate brown ones, I knew I was screwed.

"Sorry," the boy, probably my age (why?), said. He had his hands on my shoulders, from when he had steadied me. "I didn't see where I was going; I was too stunned by your eyes." Um… this is a first for me… What the heck do I say to that? I was a bit distracted by his hands, which were _still_ there…

Luckily, my cover gave me a smack in the face… and an idea, "I wish I could say the same," I began in my best snotty voice, shrugging out of his arms, "But I was too busy thinking about my sexy fiancée." Wow that felt good.

The boy looked a bit shocked and disappointed; I took the moment to briskly walk by him, to Mace's suite. What's with me and boy problems? First it was… Josh and now it's Zach.

I knocked on the wood door harder than normal. It would have bruised a normal person's knuckles, but I had used mine to punch much harder things than doors.

"M-Tiffany! I need your help… now!" I blurted, the second the door opened. Too bad Macey isn't a guy.

"Um… are you okay, Kaylie? If you didn't notice, I am a male." Nick told me, holding back laughter.

"Yeah, defiantly; I could barely tell. I mean, your hair… your muscles, your feet, your clothes…" I trailed off.

Nick chuckled. "My feet?" Whoops. Didn't mean to say that.

Thankfully, Macey came to the rescue, before I had to respond.

"Ah, you need help?" She asked, with a knowing look on her face.

"Yes, please, thank you," I rambled.

"Of course, let's go up to the Lado Deck, were we can talk," She said, as we headed to an elevator, so Nick couldn't hear any of our conversation. I prefer to not have guys knowing the details of my love life (if you can even call it that).

It isn't fun to be squished into a glass elevator, with a bunch of people, and their luggage. I think all eleven of us way outdid the weight max. Note to self: Don't become a spy if you are claustrophobic (No, not afraid of Santa) or scared of heights.

"Well, what is it now?" Macey asked me, once we had made it out to the deck. The view, again, was amazing; but now, the sun was making its way to set over the Atlantic. The ship had to be sailing any minute now.

"I just...have _no_ idea. I mean, one second his is this cocky bastard that annoys the crap out of me. But then, he gets moments when his is sort of sweet. But they never very last long. And it _seems_ like he is flirting with me, but I just have _no idea._"

"Cam, I see the way he looked at you at the airport. He likes you, but he could just be afraid that you don't think of him the same way. Wait, _do you_?" She leaned closer to me, waiting for me to spill all of the details.

"Well, that's the thing. I don't know. He makes me smile, and laugh, but sometimes he just… well, he pisses me off." **(AN: A good friend once told me: "Better to be pissed off then to be pissed on.)**

"Okay, okay so, what like happened right before you came here?" I could practically hear her mental 'Spill!' screams.

"Well, he asked me where the kiss I told him was, and I told him how easily it was for me to forget about him. Then he goes; 'On the contrary, Gallagher Girl, I find you very hard to forget.'"

"Ohmigosh! He so likes you! And, _you…_ you like him! You remember exactly what he told you! But, you have to show him; because what you told him was pretty much 'Piss off, I hate you' but a bit nicer."

"Oh. But, I just… what if he ends up like… Josh," I choked out, still sour at the memory of my first boyfriend, who had dumped me when he found out I went to a 'snobby boarding school'.

"No, Cam, he won't, I know it. A guy like him wouldn't do that," I think she had a bit more to add, but a loud horn blasted though the warm evening air, as the ship began to slowly move forward.

"Kaylie, Tiffany!" there was two voices yelling from behind us; Liz and Bex.

"We were looking everywhere for you too!" Liz added.

'Sorry-" I began, but Bex cut me off.

"Look at the sunset!" she exclaimed, pointing. The rest of us followed her finger, and gasped. The sunset was absolutely gorgeous, with pink, orange, and a little purple.

"Wow," we breathed, momentarily stunned.

"What is so great about it?" a voice from behind us asked. I would recognize that idiotic voice anywhere: Grant.

Bex gave him a slap on the arm, "Just look at it, it's beautiful,"

"Not as beautiful as you," Zach said, snaking an arm around my waist. I immediately tensed, knowing he had probably felt me do so.

I blushed, part real, part fake, "Jordan!" Adding a little giggle, I leaned into him. Stupid engagement.

"So," Jonas began, stumbling over his choice of words, "We have reservations for dinner soon. And it's really… fancy, so if we don't want to be late, we have to get going back to change," It was cute as he made on and off eye contact with Lizzie.

"Yes! C'mon, I got us all dresses!" Macey said, grabbing us girls, and practically dragging us back to her room.

I had no idea that this was going to even happen, but Macey obviously had it all planned out.

She quickly had us all get in some beautiful dresses.

We all had dresses that went to just below our knees, but they were each a little different. Macey had a dark purple dress that made her look like a supermodel. Bex also looked photo shoot ready in a red dress, while Liz looked like a pixie in a light pink dress. I was in a baby blue dress that I actually liked. It was pretty, but didn't reveal anything, just the way I normally dressed.

Thank god Macey was out of her tie-me-to-a-chair-to-do-my-hair-and-makeup thing. I really hated makeup, and never wore it unless I was threatened by my so called friends.

Macey had us locked in the large bathroom, which was a very good thing, seeing as I did not want to have Nick walk in on us. Talk about awkward…

"Ready?" Bex asked us, as we all gave ourselves one last look in the mirror. I was surprised to see I actually looked decent.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I told her, as Macey and Liz nodded in agreement.

I was freaking out, to see Zach dressed up. Luckily, as it turned out, he still looked pretty sexy.

Zach was wearing a suit, pretty much. It was a black jacket, with black slacks and shoes. He had a white shirt under, with a green emerald tie, which really made his eyes pop.

He smirked as we walked out of the room, hand in hand. "You look beautiful," he whispered into my ear, sending the tingles down my spine.

I couldn't help but scoff, but I still replied like an engaged woman would, "Thanks, honey. You don't look too bad yourself,"

"Of course, sweetheart," he said, with a smirk. I was surprised to see him ignoring all of the looks he go from passing girls. He seemed to be focused on one thing… me.

The restaurant we ate in was beautiful. It was so big, and decorated like one of those million dollar restaurants that you see on TV.

We were lead to a large round table, with enough room for all eight of us. The food, from what I could already smell, was amazing.

"Do you think they have tacos?" Can you guess who said that? Yeah, Grant.

"No, Jace," we told him, seeing as he looked oddly serious. But then again, it _was_ Grant after all, I could never tell for sure with him.

"But you know what you would like?" Zach asked him, a slight smirk dancing on his lips.

"What?" Grant seemed to perk up at the mention of food he would like.

"Escargot," Zach said, all signs of joking hidden.

"Okay!" Grant said, happily. I really don't think he knows what escargot is… well, let's just wait and see.

Our food soon made it to the table, smelling amazing. I dug into my mushroom ravioli, and kept a secret eye on Grant.

"What is this?" he said, looking at the food with a little doubt.

"C'mon, babe, don't tell me you have never had escargot before," Bex said, smiling at him.

"Um, no, should I have? But, what is it?"

"Yes you should have!' Lizzie said, with a giggle.

"Yeah," Nick added, "I actually don't know exactly what it is, but it is the most amazing food I have ever had." What a straight face that boy can keep.

"Okay," Grant slowly picked up his fork, and dug in. I made sure not to laugh as he chewed with a thoughtful expression on his face. Suddenly, his features crinkled and he spit out the food. "Ugh, _what_ was _that_?"

I smiled at him, and answered in an innocent voice, "Snails."

You should have seen his face. It was that of absolute disgust. We were all laughing at this funny expression, when Zach suddenly stopped short.

"Guys," he said in the most serious voice I had ever heard him use, "We have to go… now."

I usually didn't take orders from others, but the tone of voice Zach used almost scared me it was so serious.

We quickly got us, as Zach dropped a good $300 on the table. He grabbed my hand, and we began to weave our way to the exit. Finally, I was able to notice who he was avoiding, but I only saw her back. She had looked to be a middle-aged woman, with dark red hair.

I was utterly confused as to why we were running from her. Until she turned around. Until I saw her eyes. I let out a small gasp, and I felt Zach stiffen, but he still pulled me along. She must have not seen us, as no one was following us out.

Finally, in an empty corridor, Zach stopped, and the questions came from the others.

At one point, everyone was silent, just looking at Zach waiting for an answer.

"Who… who_ was_ that?" I asked in a quiet, shaky voice. But I knew he heard me, as his eyes, the ones that were a perfect match for that woman's, met mine.

"Zach." I said, this time firmer, "Who the hell was that?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

Zach looked into my eyes deeply, before looking down, then back up again. He took a deep breath and finally answered me. "My mother."

**AN: Que dramatic music. So, review time! Please review and I'll update as fast as normal? Kay?**

**And I would like to give a shout-out to all of you who don't review. Thank for reading, and for some of you, adding me to your favorite stories/authors. Still means a lot to me. But not as much as reviewing... hint hint.(:**

**Grazie! (that's Thank You in Italian)**

**Haters Gonna Hate,**

**~Kaylie~**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry for that little wait, I had a little trouble wrting this Chapter. And when I had good time to write it, I got distracted by the Chicago Blackhawks beating the Anahiem Ducks and the St. Louis Blues. It made me happy:D. So, sorry again, but I must say, I had very good reason(:**

**Little Miss Sarcastic Tomboy: Thank you so much for telling me, I totally forgot about the whole pay-before/after thingy, that was all my parents. And I will remember "Cue" from now on, thanks so much again!(:**

**GoodetoKnow: Hahah, yeah it was a bit cruel, but it has to be done. Don't worry, everything will be okay for Zammie. Or will it? I guess you'll have to read to find out! Thanks!(:**

**Ezzy307: Thank you! I try to keep them in Character, but it is a lot harder than it looks. And my parents actually kind of did that escargot thing to me on my cruise, so I knew I had to put it in. Thanks again!(:**

**GenuineQT: Thank you so much! It means so much for me to have you say that! Thanks again!(:**

**And last but not least... Who'sThatChick: Not _that_ was some dramatic music. Thank you so much! I love your evil-sick-person laugh, it made me laugh (but only normally). I agree, Dr. Pepper needs to be advertised a lot:D. And we have been going out for just over a year.(: And our Pillow Pets should totally be friends, mine is my partner in crime too!:P Her name is Bobett, and she is a mini puple and pink unicorn!:D Hahaha, I am so going to use the stick it in you sippy cup and suck it at school too! So, an approperate song by Drake or Eminem... never heard one:P I guess Best I Ever Had by Drake is pick-me-up, but not that approperate. (clean version is actually better kind of approperate). But if I find a good one, I'll let you know. So, read, and you'll find out what happens with Zammie!:D Thanks again!(:**

I hate being lied to. In fact, I absolutely loathe it. Don't get me wrong, I know that being a spy means; lying on a regular basis. But not like this. You don't lie about something like this.

All this time, he was lying to me. Lying like I was just about as worthless to him as a rag doll. And it really hurt me.

As much as I would love to say that I felt nothing for that cocky bastard, I can't. He may have annoyed the crap out of me most of the time, but sometimes he was so sweet. So sweet, in fact, that it felt like my heart was going to melt at any second.

But that doesn't matter now. He strung me along, like a toy. He got me to feel sorrow for him, and what happened with his father. He honey-potted me into telling him about my most prized possession, the lullaby.

Zachary Goode convinced me he felt that pain of losing a father as well. But his _mother_ was the one responsible for it. He _knew_ that she had been the leader, but he didn't even bother telling me. That was almost as horrible as lying.

I have never in my life glared at someone with so much hatred. The others were shocked, looking between the two of us; me looking pretty darn pissed and Zach looking desperate to find a way to explain.

My teeth were clenched, my hands balled into fists, and my eyes narrowed, "That bitch is your _mother_?" I nearly growled, something you don't see much from me.

Zach rushed to stop me, "Don't call her that-"

"What? A bitch? I will call her that, because that is _exactly_ what she is."

"No! You can call her that all you want," he said, with no traces of lying at all.

"Then what the hell don't you want me to call her?" I folded my arms over my chest, trying to look intimidating.

"My mother," he said, not making eye contact with me, but rather, with the ground.

"You just called her that, dumbass," I said, stating the obvious.

"Listen, Gallagher Girl," he began, struggling for words, "Can we talk… alone?" He sent pointed glances at my friends.

"No, Zachary," Bex said, stepping in front of me, "No way in hell are we letting you take her anywhere without us."

"Then, come with us, we shouldn't be talking here, someone could be listening." Zach said, with an annoyed sigh.

The girls shot pointed glances at me, so I spoke up. "Its fine, you guys. If he tries anything stupid, we can beat his sorry ass up, and make it look like suicide."

Bex grinned, Macey nodded and even Liz agreed, so we headed back up to mine and Zach's room. Oh god, remind me to _never_ call it that again.

Let me be the first to tell you how freaking awkward the walk back to the suite was. But, covers had to be kept, so us girls talked to each other quietly, glancing up at the guys and giggling. No way was I standing next to Zachary. No way.

I really hope that the walls to this suite are sound proof. You would too, if you are any of the people that were occupying the rooms above, below or on the left of ours.

"What the hell, Zachary? You used us, all of us, this whole time? To what, exactly, just turn me over to your bitch-faced mother?" I yelled, after our sweep for bugs; we found none.

"Onto full name use, now are we Cameron?" Who the hell smirks in situations like these? If you guessed Zachary Goode, then you are unfortunately correct.

I glared. "Just answer the effing question!" I growled at the immature 'spy' who stood before me.

"C'mon, Gallagher Girl," he began.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled, angry.

Zachary didn't even show that he heard me, "Do you really think that I would have tried to get us out of there in the first place if I just wanted to turn you in?"

"Maybe you just needed to get us to think you are on our side!" I replied, although he did have a good point.

"Gallagher Girl, if I wanted to turn you in, you'd be tied to a chair by now."

"Yeah, that's real likely. Remember the first time we met?" I asked, reminding him of how you do not want to mess with me.

"Like I said, I didn't want to hurt my partner." I was surprised. No smirk, and in its place was this incredibly gorgeous lopsided grin.

It amazed me how he still made me smile (a small one), even through all the hatred I saw sending him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, in a small voice; much smaller than I would have liked.

"I don't think there are words to explain my hatred for my mother." Zach began, motioning for me to join him on the bed. At some point, the others had headed to their own rooms, leaving me and Zach alone in our suite.

"I was born into the Circle of Cavan, as you could put it. I grew up learning to be an assassin… a killer. I was young, and I was taught working for them was the best thing for me. I learned about how horrible the CIA was, and how we had to take them down."

"What happened?" I whispered, "What got you to change?"

"I never said I did." It almost sounded serious, but being a spy, I could hear the joking air in his voice.

"Zach!" I warned, smacking his arm, hard.

He smirked for a couple seconds, and then turned serious. "When you turn thirteen… you are forced into this… initiation type thing," he trailed off, as if memories had flooded into his thoughts.

I took these precious few moments to look at Zach, in a different way. He looked somewhat off. He seemed oddly innocent, as I could see a little fear in his eyes, probably from the memory playing in his mind.

I couldn't take the suspense any longer, "Zach," I murmured, as to not startle him.

He snapped out of his little trance, only to quickly look down… almost in shame.

"Zach, what is it?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing," he muttered, in a gruff voice.

"Please tell me… I have the right to know. They _are_ coming after me…"

He looked up, and searched my eyes. "I was ten. My… brother," Zach chocked out, obviously bringing some bad memories back, "He was thirteen. They… they made him kill a man. I had no idea who it was, and at first I didn't really care. But, right before Austin shot him… he was pleading, about how he had a little baby girl that he would never know. Austin didn't even blink when he pulled the trigger,"

"Zach… I'm so sorry," I told him, an ache in my heart. He had to see _that_ when he was ten? I can't even begin to imagine what he had to go through.

"Don't be," he muttered, "I got out after that, and I haven't seen my brother since, not that I want to."

"How?" I asked, "How did you get out?"

"I just ran; as fast as I could to get out of there. I was so shocked that they killed an innocent man; I just knew it wasn't right, even though I was raised to believe it was. Joe found me, the first night after I made it out."

"Solomon?" I questioned, in amazement. So that's how Zach knew him.

"Yeah, when I met him, I had no idea he was CIA, but I told him my story, and he helped get me into Blackthorne… start new."

"What is Blackthorne?" I inquired.

"Damn… did I really say that aloud?" he asked, with a smirk.

I giggled. Maybe it was like a little girl. Maybe it wasn't. But that's for me and Zach to know and for you to… well… not. "Yeah, you did."

"Hmm… I don't know if I can tell you…" he trailed off.

"Zach!" I complained, but with a small smile.

"It's classified," Was the response I got. Smirk? You betcha.

"C'mon, you can tell me, I'm good at keeping secrets," I told him in a sly voice.

Zach grinned; he seemed to be doing a lot more of that lately, "Well, Gallagher Girl, did you really think there wasn't a place like Gallagher, but for boys?"

I blushed, not because he was hot, but because I felt stupid, "Well… no…" I stammered, realizing how odd it was that none of my roommates had either.

"What are they teaching you at Gallagher?" Zach asked, with a smirk.

"Manner, much unlike your school," I shot back at him, and also to spy guys like Grant and Nick… immature.

"Yeah, Blackthorne really doesn't have a Madame Dabny," Zach replied.

"…I'm not even going to ask about how you knew about that," I told him, with a grin.

"Good," he said, adding a smirk of his own, "Because it's classified."

"Of course it is," I muttered.

Somehow, we had ended up lying down, me resting part on Zach's abs and part on the bed. It wasn't as weird as it was the first time we had slept in the same bed that night in the hotel.

I could feel him playing with my hair, not that I minded. "Can you… tell me about your brother?" I asked him, quietly hoping for an actual answer.

I felt him drop my strand of hair, and it was quiet for a minute and nine seconds. "Austin Alexander Goode was really my best friend as I grew up. He might have been three years older than me, but we were the only young kids who were always at the bases.

"We did almost everything together, target practice, sparing, we even shared room. Our…mother… wasn't around much, so we were all the family we had. Our dad had gotten out, to go to the CIA, I never understood why… until the day I ran away." Zach told me, in a hushed voice, like he was sharing a secret with me; or just something he had never told anyone.

"Did you even know your dad at all?" I questioned, choosing my words carefully.

"He had gotten out when I was young, only five, right after he gave me the baseball card. I didn't remember him as I grew up in the Circle. My mother called him a traitor, leaving for the CIA, and only gave me and Austin reasons to hate him. But Joe recognized my eyes, part of the reason he stopped to talk to me in the first place.

"I met my father again not much later, but it was just before he was leaving for _the_ mission, I was barely able to talk to him, as I hadn't seen him for over five years. I just… didn't know what to say to him," Zach stopped, with sadness in his amazing emerald orbs.

All of a sudden, he began to sit up, changing the subject. "C'mon, Gallagher Girl," he said, standing and pulling me towards the bathroom.

"What are we doing?" I asked him, taking my hand back from his grasp, as we reached the bathroom.

"We," Zach began, "Are dying our hair,"

"Why?" I asked, pretty much the dumbest question ever.

"Oh Gallagher Girl," Zach sighed, "I'm quite sure my own mother knows what I look like, and the entire Circle definitely knows what you look like."

"Oh, I knew that…" I said, feeling like an idiot.

Zach smirked, sat me down near the bathtub, and grabbed a bottle of platinum blonde hair dye, "Are you ready to go deep undercover, Gallagher Girl?"

**AN: Seven chapters are done! Review please! It pretty much makes my life!**

**So, I need a little help on finding this one FanFic. It's about Macey Liz and Bex tying Zach to a chair in some classroom and asking him questions to see if he loves Cammie. Then they eventually lock Cammie in the classroom with him, and... Zammie!(: Anybody know the title?**

**No, it's not Goode Interagation, but that is an amazing FanFic, and I recommend it! So... help, please? I will dedicate the next chapter to you if you get it!(:**

**Haters Gonna Hate,**

**~Kaylie~**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. Finals freaking suck. But they are done after this week, so I will update much faster after that! So sorry again!**

**Black-Reaper-God: No worries, I'm not insulted. Thank you so much for telling me! I have never been the best at adding all the details ever. I have worked on it a lot the past few years, but it is still not the best. I tryed to add more this chapter! Thanks again!**

**: Thanks! I love your pin name too!**

**Hi: Thanks, and sorry. I added some cuss words to help show how made Cammie was at Zach. I sometimmes do use hell and ass, but I never use the really bad ones liek f**k sh** and n***a. That will be the worst chapter though. Thanks!**

**Who'sThatChick: Thanks, like always! I love your idea with the guy, so I think I'm going to use it in probably Chapter 9, if its cool with you.(: I listened to some of the songs I didn't know, and they were pretty awesome. Lets just say i used up my iTunes gift cards very quickly. :D Thanks agian!**

**So, no one got the story name :'(. But... I found it! It's called Interview With A Spy by Kiwiosity. I recommend it very much.**

**I think I may deticate this Chapter to myself, seeing as I was the one who found it... Just kidding(: Chapter Eight is dedicated to anyone who has reviewed!**

The way Zach's hands massaged the platinum blonde dye into my hair was one of the best feelings I had ever felt in my life. They way his fingers moved in slow circles made me want to moan in pleasure. But, I didn't. Spies know how to control themselves. I know how to control myself.

"Take your clothes off," I heard Zach's voice from behind me.

"What the hell, Zach? I'm not taking off my clothes!" I hissed at the boy behind me, resisting the urge to slap him.

"Dirty minded much, Gallagher Girl?" I could practically hear the smirk in his voice, "You have to wash the dye out of your hair. _In the shower._" He said, as if I was the stupid one.

"Ugh," I muttered, quickly standing up. He dropped my hair at this sudden movement, and I felt a strand of the foamy, stiff, newly dyed hair fall onto my back of my neck.

"Leave," I told him in an edgy voice.

"C'mon, Gallagher Girl, you owe me," he said, folding his arms over his chest, resting on the wooden door frame that lead back to the suite.

"You didn't give me much of a choice. I would have much preferred to put that dye in my hair without your assistance." I pointed out.

"That hurts, Gallagher Girl… right here," Zach said, with a point to his heart.

I rolled my eyes at him, holding back a small smile. I walked towards him, my bare feet feeling good on the cool marble tiling. "Zach," I said, in a sweet voice that I rarely had to break out.

"Hmm," he said, looking me up and down. I wanted to shrink, and hide from his intense gaze, but I held my ground.

I leaned in, putting my hands on Zach's chest, trying to be a bit seductive, but most likely failing miserably. As soon as Zach let down his guard the slightest bit, I shoved him backwards, making him stumble out of the bathroom almost tripping over his own feet. If he had, that would have been a great thing to have on tape; blackmail.

"Out," I said, with a smug grin on my face, not at all trying to rub in the fact that I had beat him at his own game.

Zach looked at me for a few seconds before walking towards the balcony, grinning and shaking his head the whole time.

Smiling to myself, I closed and locked the door, just for good measure. I did, however, doubt he would go to the extent of picking the lock, so I refrained from moving something in front of the door.

I quickly turned on the shower and hopped in. Too bad this shower liked to be _really_ hot when you first turn it on. The second I made it under the scorching water, I let out a huge yelp that probably startled Zach, seeing as I heard a loud thump coming from the other room.

I couldn't help but wish I could have seen what I assumed was Zach falling off the couch in surprise.

"Cam, you alright?" I heard Zach right outside the door. I could have sworn I heard a little worry in his voice, but, I mean; come on. It's Zachary Goode we are talking about here. He doesn't do feelings.

"Uh, yeah," I said, in a horse voice. I had no idea why my voice sounded like that.

"What happened?" he asked, and I was now positive I heard worry.

"The water… was hot," I muttered, fearing his witty comeback.

"She may be able to take down guys three times the size of her, but Cameron Ann Morgan crumples when she comes face to face some hot water…" He sounded like a reporter thinking of a good title for the headline story.

"You are such a jerk!" I yelled, not liking the insult.

"Is that all you got, Gallagher Girl? Jerk? Man, that hurts me _so_ much," There was no way that Zach wasn't smirking right now.

I played it safe, and chose not to answer him as I washed the conditioner out of my newly blonde hair.

"No comeback, Gallagher Girl?" Zach teased. His voice was a bit quieter, meaning he had to be walking away when he said that.

My mind and body had a quick fight over turning off the water; as my mind knew I needed to get out, but my body was afraid of how cold it would be once the water was shut off.

Finally, I had the courage to turn off the water. As always, the first few seconds were the coldest, but my body quickly adjusted to the change in temperature. Wrapping one of the way too tiny white towels they give you around my body, I stepped out into the steamy bathroom.

I couldn't even see my platinum blonde hair in the mirror, seeing as it was fogged up with steam from my hot shower. I used my right hand to wipe away some of the moisture off of the mirror.

I let out a small gasp in surprise as soon as I saw my reflection. The _very_ platinum blonde dye that was now in my hair looked so… _weird_. I have always had dirty blonde hair, just lighter than brown. I looked so... off. There was no other way to put it.

Even though my hair was wet, it was still super light. I couldn't even bring myself to think of the color it would be once it had dried.

Sighing, I looked around the nicely furnished bathroom. My eyes stopped on something I didn't think cruise lines usually supply; colored contacts. They had to be for me, seeing as they were hazel, the color Zach had vaguely mentioned while he was dying my hair.

Quickly, I popped them in, not liking the feeling. But we did learn how to put them in at Gallagher, of course.

I looked in the mirror again, looking at the transformation. I looked different. Hopefully different enough to fool the Circle and Zach's… mother.

With one last glance in the mirror, I took my towel off to use it to dry my hair. The blonde hair was still my hair… it felt the same. But, it gave me a whole new look… a more noticeable look. I never thought I would say it, but I think I kind of liked it. I just hoped it wasn't going to make me stand out in a crowd, or get people to stare at me. I _really_ don't like that.

Once my hair felt dry enough, I turned to grab my clothes, only to realize I only had the dress I wore out to dinner. I sighed, picked it up, and reluctantly headed out to get some real clothes.

I heard the sounds of football coming from the T.V. It was the Chicago Bears at the Denver Broncos **(AN: Watching that game as I write this :D)**_**. **_I defiantly wanted the Bears to win, and see how Zach was cursing the Broncos quarterback, Tim Tebow, he did too.

"How the hell do you drop that damn ball!" **(AN: What my brother is saying… I have some good inspiration in my family :P) **he yelled, as the Bulls turned the ball over to Denver in overtime.

Zach probably didn't notice me, as he was too focused on the game. I snuck up behind him, as he was facing away from me. I put my lips right next to his ear and yelled really loud "Boo!"

You should have seen how high Zach jumped. Sadly, I wasn't taping it, and he didn't scream like a little girl like I was hoping he would.

"What was that for, Gallagher Girl?" he asked, his cheeks slightly turning pink. It wasn't much, but it was there! What a day, Zachary Goode blushing.

"You," I began, heading for the bedroom, "Need to be more observant."

"Where are you going?" Zach asked me, following me to the bed.

"To get some clothes," I said, slowly, laying my dress on the bed so it wouldn't wrinkle. Macey would have my head if it did.

"Oh, you don't need clothes," Zach said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Zach," I groaned, annoyed with his games.

"Seriously, Gallagher Girl, you don't. Macey has the clothes we need," he told me, no longer in a joking mood.

"And why is that?" I asked him.

"Didn't you hear," he said, throwing an arm over my shoulder, "The Circle's big meeting is tonight."

I shrugged out from under him, and took a few steps away, nearly tripping over my open suitcase.

"Not much of a hugger, now are we Gallagher Girl," he said, with a smirk; repeating what he said the first time we meet.

"Um, yeah… What is the plan for the Circle meeting?" I asked him.

"Well, we should go find out, now shouldn't we?" he said with a smirk.

"Um, okay. Leave so I can change," I asked him, nicely.

"Nah, I think you should go. Just. Like. That." He jabbed a finger at my body that was only covered by a tiny white towel.

"Zach," I said, in the most serious voice I could muster.

"Fine, fine," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. He walked out, closing the door behind him. I rushed over, and locked it for good measure. After a quick bug check, with came up empty handed, I pulled out some sweats and a tank top, and slipped into them. I headed to the bathroom connected to the bedroom, and bean brushing my hair.

"Gallagher Girl, time to go, we are late!" I heard Zach say through the door.

"Coming!" I yelled back. With a quick look in the mirror at my disguise, I met up with Zach at the door.

"Um… what is with your eyes?" I asked him, looking not into his stunning emerald green ones, but into beautiful dark blue orbs.

"You are not the only one who has to change your appearance," he told me, in all seriousness, "Let's go," Zach put his arm around my waist, and opened the door for me.

There was no one in the hall, so we were able to whisper about the mission freely, but carefully. "Why didn't you dye your hair?" I asked him.

"I did," he told me, "Before the mission."

"Oh," I said, with a small giggle, seeing as an elderly couple had just turned into the hall.

Zach rasped his knuckles against the door of Macey and Nick's suite, as the couple made their way past us.

"My, my, my…" the old woman said, stopping near us, "You two are the cutest couple I have ever seen in my eighty three years. Are you courting?" she asked us. Luckily, we knew that that meant 'dating'.

"Engaged," Zach said, throwing a cute lop-sided smile my way.

The woman was about to respond, but Macey opened the door, saving us. "Kaylie, Jordan! What took you guys so long?" she asked us. The old lady took this as her cue to leave.

Macey ushered us into the room, where the others were waiting.

"You guys are late," Lizzie accused us, as we took our seats around the pile of spy stuff in the middle of the room.

"Sorry, Cam just couldn't get enough alone time with me," Zach said, with his smirk.

I rolled my eyes, and hit his arm, _hard_. "So, what do we have to do?"

Bex spoke up, explaining the mission, "So, you and Zach are going to be watching the meeting from the upper level of the auditorium where no one will be. Grant and I will be in the crowd, because Jonas was able to get us exact copies of the 'tickets' needed to get in. Liz and Jonas will be in here, listening through comms. Macey and Nick will form a distraction to get into the auditorium. Any questions?"

"No," Zach and I said in unison.

"Okay, let's go," Nick said, tossing me and Zach each a bundle of black clothes and a comms unit.

He headed for the door with Bex, Macey and Grant on his tail.

Zach wrapped his arm around my waist as we followed them out the door. "Ready for the most important night of your life, Gallagher Girl?" he whispered to me.

**AN: So... do I need say that I would like it a whole lot if you guys review. Well, I will say it anyway. Please review!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Haters Gonna Hate,**

**~Kaylie~**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Happy Holidays! It's almost 2012, you guys ready? I know I am!**

**Sorry about the wait, this Chapter was a bit hard for me to write, for reasons even I don't know...**

**abby98: Thanks for the compliment, and the idea! Don't worry, Cam wont fall in love with him or date him to get Zach jealous. I hate it when that happens, in stories or real life. Thanks again!**

**GenuineQT: Thanks! You are so lucky, I wish I was at that football game! Being from Chicago, I obviously love the Bears, but I agree, Tim Tebow is pretty dope. He has made me a bit of a Broncos fan myself, so I wasn't too disspointed the Bears lost to them:P. Thank you so much, and I reread the chapter, and I kind of agree about the soft Zach, but don't worry, I'm trying to make him a little more 'Zach like" but still have the chemistry. Thanks again!**

**droreo3344: Thanks so much! I hate to say it, but I'm not positive when they will kiss, this story kind of writes itself, but don't worry, Zach and Cammie will kiss in the near future. I do know I want it to happen soon, but not too quick.(: Thanks so much!**

**Who'sThatChick: Hahah, thanks so much! I must say, I do have a good taste in music:P, but so do you! I love all of Drake's new album, and most all of Eminem songs. I also really like Mac Miller. If you haven't listened to him yet, you should!(: And, again, I loved the quotes thing! And yes, very fancy:D. Thanks again!**

**So, happy holidays, and here is Chapter Nine...**

"Take a left." I wasn't focused on Zach's hand intertwined with my own. I was keeping my attention solely on Liz' voice which was rattling off directions through the comms unit in my ear.

The halls were empty, seeing as it was almost eleven. Twelve till, to be exact. Twelve till eleven… twelve till the meeting.

"Fourth door on your right," Liz said as we rounded a corner. I slid one of the bobby pins I had in my hair out, and quickly picked the lock on the door.

"Two and one quarter seconds," I muttered, opening the door, "New record."

Zach smirked at me, before surveying the room. "What is this place?" he asked Jonas through comms.

"Maintenance closet." He replied, "Get changed. It's what you need to get into the meeting. You'll walk in while Macey is complaining with the guard. No one will notice you. From the bathroom, a vent will allow you to listen in to the meeting."

"Got it," I said, picking up one of the navy blue plumbers outfits. Macey would have had a fit if she was here.

"Turn around, Zach!" I snapped, as he was watching me undress.

He smirked, but complied. We had changed into the black attire in less than a minute, pulling the plumbers jumpsuits over. Throwing our old clothes into the bottom of a trash can, we headed back out into the hall, Zach wheeling the can.

"Down the hall to the right, and then second left," was all Liz had to say. We knew that was where the auditorium was. "Macey, Nick? Are you at the front of the line yet?"

Her question was answered by Macey's pissed off voice ringing in my ear. "Why the hell can't I go in? The ship is open for everyone!" she was screaming at the guard checking tickets.

We rounded into view, seeing the scene unfold. "Ma'am, you need a ticket," he said, putting it bluntly.

We were a couple feet of passing the front of the line. "How much is a ticket? I have enough money!" she was whining, like the brat her cover was. Nick was standing there, trying to calm her down a bit.

Zach and I just kept walking, without a second glance thrown our way. The rather nice bathroom was down one short hall and to the left.

"Six minutes," Jonas informed us as we stopped. We rushed into the side leading to the girl's bathroom (Zach seemed oddly comfortable doing this) and stripped off the ugly plumbing suits.

"Do you have a screw driver?" I asked Zach, franticly, not remembering packing one.

"Of course I do, Gallagher Girl. Good spies always come prepared," he said, with a smirk, pulling out a small metal screw driver, and handing it to me.

I sighed, "Give me a boost," I told him, sternly. Now was not the time for joking around. Good spies know not to mess around on missions.

Zach eagerly came forward, putting his hands on my waist too quickly. I dismissed it, saving my steely glare for later.

I had no idea Zach was so strong. He lifted me up like I was a lap dog, not a one hundred some pound teenage girl. With a quick couple twists, the vent cover came off smoothly.

"Ready, Gallagher Girl?" he asked me, in a whisper no normal ears could possibly hear. Yet another advantage to being a spy.

I nodded, and he almost threw me into the vent. I still wonder how he did it so… gracefully.

There is a… no, _many_ reasons why normal people don't crawl around in vents for no reason.

One: Believe it or not, vents aren't made to fit normal sized people in them. If I was having a hard time in them, I couldn't imagine how bad it was for six foot tall Zach.

Two: Small, confined spaces _never_ smell good.

Three: Being quiet in a metal vent it very difficult. You have to travel _very_ slowly.

Four: 'Ladies first' is just an excuse for men to looks at women's asses.

"Zach?" I began, quietly. I had felt his eyes on me for too long. It was beginning to make me feel uneasy.

"Hmm?" he responded, in an 'innocent' tone.

"Get your eyes off my ass!" I snapped, somehow in a quiet voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I could almost hear the smirk in his whisper.

I really didn't have any good comebacks racing through my mind, but luckily, we had finally reached the exit. "We're here" I said, under my breath, just loud enough for Zach to hear.

"One minute!" I head Liz in my ear, just as I got the last screw off of the vent cover. I slowly pushed it off its hinges, and crawled out onto the carpet. Zach was soon to follow, looking sort of like a cat. I held in my giggle, and began crawling again.

We were in the empty upper section of the auditorium; all of the Circle members in attendance were in the lower level.

Zach and I quickly found a good spot, were we were completely hidden from view, yet we could still peak through some small holes to watch the meeting.

I scanned the crowd, looking for Bex and Grant. They were sitting in the seventh row, fitting right into the scene.

I looked at my watch, to see it was two minutes past eleven. The meeting hadn't even started yet. I looked to Zach, who was just to my left. He had his mask on, not giving me any sign of how he was feeling.

But, I could almost feel the anger radiating off of him. I followed his gaze, and let out a small, silent gasp.

On the stage, looked like a family. One bitch of a mother, Cassandra Goode… Zach's mother. Next to her, was a grown man. Defiantly not Zach's father, seeing he had blonde hair. A boy about mine and Zach's age, also blonde, was next to him. Finally, the most shocking, was who was on Mrs. Goode's other side.

Zach… He looked exactly like Zach. A few years older, but still. He had the small dark brown hair that fell over his eyes. He did the same hair flick Zach used to get the hair out of his eyes. His eyes. They were the exact same stunning emerald green.

It had to be Austin. The brother Zach was once so close to. The brother he looked up to. The brother that shot an innocent man without giving it a second thought.

I wanted to comfort Zach, and help him through the pain, but I couldn't… the meeting was beginning.

Zach's mother, along with Austin, stood up, and made their way to the podium at the center of the stage. "I would like to thank you all for taking the time to come out to this very important meeting." She said, almost sounding… nice.

She moved to the left, and Austin was now in front of the microphone. "The first, and most important order of business…" he trailed off. A picture came into view, projected into the screen behind Austin. It was… me.

"Cameron Ann Morgan." I admit, I was a little scared hearing them talk about me. It was something I had never had to face before.

I felt an arm snake around my waist, tightly. I looked over to Zach to see him looking at me intensely. I gave him a small smile, and turned my attention back to his brother.

"You all already know this, so I won't go into much detail, but she has valuable information that we need. Not to mention, she would be a great asset to the Circle of Cavan. Cameron would also give Matthew Morgan a reason to help us." He said trailing off, with a smirk. Zach's smirk…

Wait, Matthew Morgan? My father? He pretty much just said he was alive! My father is alive!

The members in the audience were all mumbling their own questions quietly. "Dead or alive?" I heard Grant ask, while many others nodded, waiting for the answer.

"Alive. If you can't get her alive, don't even bother… someone else will. We need her alive." He responded, confident. Mrs. Goode seemed to have pride in her eldest son, as more questions popped up.

"Do we have any idea where she could be?" Another voice called out.

Cassandra Goode whispered something to Austin, and spoke up for him, "She works for the CIA, and we know she is going to be looking for answers. Austin already checked her apartment, she isn't there, but it seemed as if she had packed for a mission. For all we know, she could be on this very cruise. Keep your eyes open, always. Dismissed, this isn't the best place for the whole briefing. When the ship docks in Belize, we'll finish this up. See you all then, at the Belize base."

I was in shock. They had been to my apartment? I was pondering the scary thought when I locked eyes with a boy. Not Zach… not Austin… but the blonde boy sitting on the stage with them during the meeting. He stood up, still looking at me with chocolate brown eyes, and began to head to the doors, glancing at me every other second.

"Gallagher Girl, we need to get out of here," Zach said, with a sense of urgency in his voice. He had seen this exchange too. He was pushing me towards the vent, looking back at the Circle members, who were already streaming out of the auditorium.

We moved through the vents as quickly as we could without making any noise. Zach made me go first; he said he needed to see me so he could 'protect me'.

"I don't need protecting…" I muttered for the fifth time, as we had been crawling for a good five minutes.

Zach finally responded this time, "Yes you do, Gallagher Girl. Think about it. It's just the two of us, and there are a good fifty Circle members on this boat. Not very good odds, if you ask me." He snapped at me, not leaving it up for debate.

Finally, we reached the opening to the bathroom we had entered from. I quickly maneuvered my body so I could go out feet first. Silently, I slipped out of the vent, into a strong gasp… Zach.

But that's when I remembered Zach was behind me… he was still in the vent. The arms set me down gently, and turned me to face them. I gasped, and tried to squirm out of the muscular arms, but they were too strong.

I knew it was useless, but I kept struggling, as the blonde boy with chocolate eyes had me trapped in his grasp.

**AN: Review? I think yes.(:**

**So, hope you all got some pretty awesome gifts for the holidays and made some great memories. But, remember, it's about giving, not recieving...**

**but getting presents is pretty awesome too:D**

**So, thanks so much for reading, and please review with ideas, questions, concerns or anything you want!**

**Haters Gonna Hate,**

**~Kaylie~**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So, fast update, huh?:D**

**My reviewers are my motivators!**

**pigeonfollower: Thank you so much, it means a lot! And, I love that quote too; my friend randomly said it one time, and now my whole school seems to say it. Thanks again!**

**GenuineQT: Hahah, thanks! I agree, it cant be all Zammie, gotta have that action, seeing as they are spies. And, you'll just have to read to see what Zach does :D. And, yeah, even thought Tim Tebow is losing a couple, you still have to love him. Some of my friends are fighting over who gets to marry him :P. And you're welcome for the long AN... I guess we both motivate each other to review/write:D. Thanks again!**

**Powerof923: Thanks for reading this story from the beginning, it means a lot! And, well I cant tell you what happens with Mr. Blonde yet, so if I were you, I'd read the chapter, it'll have the answer :D. Thanks again!**

**Who'sThatChick: Thanks! I agree, gotta love brown eyes! And me too! Mac Miller is amazing! Definatily hot, but just under Drake's hotness. And yeah, boys are super duper confusing! And you got some nice gifts! I was pretty stoked with what I got... Xbox 360 and Kinect, new iPod, Patrick Kane poster (love him), Patrick Kane hat, and a bunch more! I'd be jealous if I were you :D. Hahaha, morals and respect are good things to have. I agree, not a huge fan of Motivation (eww), but the Lil Wayne part is kinda good. Hahah, gotta love guy friends. My friend Eric, was singing Baby by Justin Bieber in History with my friends Landon, Austin and Jordan. Funniest thing ever. And I do look forward to your reviews, they are pretty awesome! Merry Chirstmas to you too, and thanks again!**

Time is a weird thing. It can go by slower than a snail, or faster than a cheetah. Five minutes can seem like it takes five seconds or five hours.

And right then, as I was looking into chocolate brown eyes, it seemed like it was hours, maybe even days, before the moment was broken. And not broken like it would be in a normal life; it was broken the way it always is in a spy's life.

Don't get me wrong, this moment was one I _wasn't _quite fond of. At all. Maybe the boy holding me had the cutest brown eyes, shimmering blonde hair and defiantly fit into the gorgeous category; but, here's the thing… he was, putting it simply, evil. Not good. Bad. To put it bluntly, he worked for the Circle of Cavan, and there is nothing remotely good about them. They wanted me, for reasons I am still not quite sure of.

Not to mention, Zachary Goode defiantly fits in the gorgeous category too. Number one by far, if you ask me. But don't tell him I said that. His ego would inflate even more, and I could _not_ handle that.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something that not only pulled me out of my thoughts and back down to earth, but completely shocked me. No, it wasn't the fist flying through the air, aimed for the boy's jaw. It was who that fist belonged to. Zach. He had a look of complete fury on his face. I had never seen him that… mad. His flawless, chiseled face was red with rage, and his emerald green orbs held a look of pure hatred.

The girl part of me leaned back, avoiding the punch, and was praying that no blood would land on me. The more important part, the spy part, was ready to beat this kid up the second I was released from his strong grasp.

Like I said before, Zach is strong. His punch sent the blonde boy flying back, hitting the cream colored wall of the bathroom. Blood was trickling out of his mouth as he stood back up.

I would have gone in for my own punch, but a large, rough hand stopped me. Zach grabbed my arm, yanking me behind him in one fluid motion.

I was about to protest, but I stopped, as Zach let out a small sound that, I could have been imagining it, sounded like a growl.

"What the hell was that for?" the brown eyed boy asked Zach, as he wiped blood off his jaw with his sleeve. I could only see part of him, as I was peeking out from behind Zach. He took a step forward, towards us, and Zach seemed to snap.

"Get away from her!" he roared, pushing me father behind him, blocking my view of the boy. Zach made a move to go for another punch, but the boy caught his fist, and tossed it aside. I quickly peeked back out from behind Zach again so I could see what was happening.

"Dude, chill!" the blonde said, "I just want to talk!"

Zach couldn't have cared any less about what the boy had just said. He responded by aiming his fist for the brown eyed boy's gut.

Me, on the other hand, I was listening to what the boy was trying to tell us. "Listen, Zach. I'm not against you! I want out of the Circle, like how you got out! Don't you remember me, dude? You, me, Austin, Jared… the guns at the waterfalls?" the boy tried, probably reminding Zach of some sort of memory.

Zach seemed to relax in front of me, dropping his fist, but I knew he was still on high alert. I couldn't see Zach's face, but I could hear the surprise in what he said next, "…Blake?" He used a voice I had never heard him use before. To me, he almost sounded like a scared little boy, but I knew better. He was just _Zach_, letting his guard down the slightest bit.

The boy, Blake, let out a small smile, confirming Zach's question. "What's it like? Not being in the Circle?" he asked, taking a step forward.

But Zach wasn't in a very trusting mood. "How can we trust you?" he snapped, wrapping his arm around me, pulling me forward, so I was next to him.

"Come on, Zach. Really? I've wanted out ever since you made it out. You have no idea how horrible it is there without you. Austin changed when you left. Him and Jared… they are the Circle's top assassins, and they don't give a sh*t about innocent lives. They've changed…" Blake dropped off, sadness in not only his voice, but his expression as well.

"What about you?" Zach asked, his voice still untrusting. "Did you change?"

"I changed… for the better. I was there when Jared killed his first time. It may have been after you had left, but I felt the same as you did. I wanted to get out, just like you. I tried… believe me- I tried. But, I was never as good as you…" Blake trailed off, grinning a little at the long lost memory.

I glanced up at Zach, and was a bit surprised. He did smirk at the sentence, but then, in a split second, it was gone. He was back on high guard, tightening his grip on me.

Blake must have seen the doubt Zach displayed as well, as he sighed. Slowly, he took of his shirt, something I personally didn't mind too much. Like all spies, good and bad, Blake had muscles. But that wasn't my focus for more than a few seconds.

Blake took a deep breath, and turned around, showing us his chiseled back. But that wasn't what shocked me. There were whip marks, scars. There were some old ones and even some newer ones, probably not even a few years old.

Zach gasped, releasing his hold on me, "They did that to you? Did my… mother do this to you?" he asked in a shaken voice.

"The ones when I first tried to escape were from her but the newer ones were my dad," he muttered, looking down.

"Your dad did that to you?" Zach asked, with disbelief in his voice.

"He's changed too, Zach. Him and you're mom… they got married, and trust me, you don't want to piss either of them off now."

"She did that to my father?" Zach growled, not believing the marriage himself.

Blake nodded solemnly, eyes on the floor. "He betrayed my mother too," he reminded Zach.

Zach stiffly nodded, and an awkward silence followed.

I was a bit confused on a few points, so I decided to speak up, "Who's Jared?" I asked.

Blake turned his head slightly and focused his chocolate brown orbs on me, "My brother," he said in a strained voice. "He was close to Zach's brother, Austin. The two of them were our role models when we were young and naïve." He ended in a bitter tone.

"Where is he now? I didn't see him at the meeting," I stated, with a quick glance in the direction of Zach. He was still focused on Blake, looking for any signs of lying. I believed Blake, as I had found none myself.

"I'm not positive, probably on this ship, undercover. My dad was speaking to Zach's mom about their plans on getting you," I stiffened at his words. Blake continued, not missing a beat, "They mainly spoke of using me, Jared and Austin to honey pot you.." he trailed off when he say Zach's furious eyes. I didn't blame him.

"Why on this ship?" Zach asked him, with a quick glance at me.

"You didn't know?" Blake asked, surprised. When we both shook our heads, he sighed, "They know you're on this ship. No doubt in their minds. Jared is probably looking for you, undercover. They had informed me and Austin as well when we boarded the ship."

"Do they think I'm here too?" Zach asked, in an oddly quiet voice.

"You're mom thinks so. She told us all to look for you with Cameron."

"Cammie," I said, instinctively, not a huge fan of the use of my full name.

"Okay," Blake said, with a little smile, "Cammie."

Zach cleared his thought in an unusually loud manner, looking at the black watch on his wrist, "It's late. Cam needs her sleep. We'll meet you at the breakfast buffet on the Promenade deck tomorrow at nine a.m. exactly. We need to talk with everyone." Zach proposed.

Blake nodded and with one last glance my way, walked out of the bathroom, probably heading for his room.

I didn't really know how to respond, so I grabbed my clothes and walked into one of the stalls to change.

I came out, less than a minute later, to see Zach was already done, and the janitor props were no were to be found. I gave him a questioning look, and Zach just smirked.

"Zach, Cammie!" I heard the faint voices of Liz and Jonas ringing in my ear.

"Yeah?" I responded, turned the volume up a little, it was way too quiet. I hadn't heard either of them while we were talking to Blake.

"Did you guys make it out okay?" Liz asked with a tint of worry in her voice.

"Yes, we're fine," I told her, acting as if I was talking to Zach, as we headed back for our suite.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Jonas questioned.

"An old friend…" Zach muttered, with his arm around my waist, "All eight of us are meeting him at the breakfast buffet on the Promenade deck, at nine sharp tomorrow morning."

"Alright," Liz replied, at the same time Jonas said, "We'll save talking about the mission for then. It's late. Go to bed… and good work."

"You too, Jonas," I responded, as Zach unlocked the door to our suite.

The second I took the Comms unit out of my ear, I felt instant relief. Those are not the most comfortable things ever.

"So, what do you think about Blake's story?" Zach asked me, leaded me out to the balcony. It was pitch black out there, when you looked out into the ocean. However, the calming sounds of the waves crashing against the movie cruise liner were still there.

"I believe him, never once did her show any signs of lying. And he really sounded emotional about how horrible it was in the Circle," I replied, breathing in the salty air.

Zach nodded, coming to stand next to me.

"What was he talking about when he mentioned the waterfalls?" I questioned, intrigued by the sound of this story.

Zach let out a small smile and began, "It was one of the last memories I have of being at the base. I was ten, as was Blake. Jared was twelve, and Austin was days away from becoming thirteen. We decided to head down to the waterfalls. No one was there that day; all of the adults were at some huge meeting.

"Jared and Austin had snuck into the weapons room, and gotten two pistols and two rifles. We spent the day shooting bullets into the waterfall. The four of us thought it was really cool… how the bullet stopped the stream of water in one place for a split second." Zach said, trailing off at the memories.

I smiled, looked back out to the ocean, with my own memories flooding my brain. Mainly, I remembered the first day of seventh grade at Gallagher; the day when I met Bex and Lizzie. And then, I reminisced of when we met Mace for the first time.

A soft, sexy voice broke my train of thought. "Cam?" It was Zach, of course.

I turned to look at the boy next to me, only to find he was no longer a couple feet away from me. My breath hitched when I realized he was only centimeters away from my face.

I was lost in his stunning eyes and his smell was slowly becoming intoxicating. A smirk formed on Zach's perfect lips as he uttered only a few words, "Just so you know, Gallagher Girl… I'm going to kiss you now,"

**AN: Well, well, well... look who finally manned up enough to kiss Cammie :D.**

**So, kiss you have all been waiting for? Check. Don't worry, next chapter will have the details (;**

**So, REVIEW if you want to know about the kiss! I love reading all of your reviews, they always make me smile(: Any questions/concerns/ideas/funny things my story reminded you of are all welcome! :D**

**Haters Gonna Hate,**

**~Kaylie~**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Well, this chapter took me a little longer than I wanted, but for a reason. I'll put it this way: I have no idea how a tennage boy thinks. I actually had to get my boyfriend to help me out with this chapter. So, New Years treat, this chapter has Zach's POV for at least half of it. :D**

**so-cute95: Thanks so much for reviewing! I totally agree, and I be wont having Blake flirt with her or have them going out or anything. And I absouletly love your ideas! I think it's really cool that you have shot guns at a waterfall, I actually kind of made that up in my head.(: And I agree, Cammie was a bit OOC there, but I really wanted Zach to be all protective there. Thanks so much!**

**pigeonfollower: So, I didn't update the day after the last chapter, but I think you'll forgive me for how awesome this chapter is going to be:D. Thanks for reviewing!**

**cammiekatmaxjackson: Thanks! I totally love Drake and Kelly Clarkson too! I really love Mr Know It All, and The Motto. Thanks again!**

**GenuinieQT: Thanks! I know that I ended it abruptly, but I really wanted the kiss in Zach point of view, but I wasn't quite sure of how to do it at the time. And you'll be hearing a lot more about both Zach's and also Blake's, Austin's and Jared's past in the Circle. Thanks so much again!**

**Who'sThatChick: I don't think it's healthy to be falling for fictional characters, but you're are definatly not the only one! I personally love Zach. I don't think that's the best thing to be in love with... but who cares!:D And I think not only more of Zach's POV will be coming up but I'll throw in a Blake or two for you!(: Thanks so much!**

**So, here it is! And I must add, longest chapter so far! :D**

_POV: Zachary Landon Goode_

I couldn't help myself. If you were in my position, you wouldn't be able to either. When I looked back over to Cam, the memories of the waterfalls disappeared from my mind.

She looked absolutely stunning. I didn't care if her beautiful hair was still dyed into that shining blonde or that her light blue eyes were covered by the hazel contacts. She was still my Gallagher Girl.

The moonlight didn't help me control myself at all. It lit up her face and I couldn't help but smirk, seeing her resemblance to an angel. Her lips were curved up, into a small smile, adding even more beauty to her stunning face.

Sure, I've had a lot of girlfriends. But, the thing is… none of them meant anything to me. I can't even remember half of the girls I have dated. Yeah, I have kissed girls, lots of girls. But never once have I kissed a girl that I actually felt something strong for.

But that can be changed. Easily. And it will.

"Cam," I said, in a soft voice, snapping her out of her thoughts. I had casually moved closer without her noticing.

Those sky blue eyes of hers may have been gone, but the hazel ones were just as beautiful. They widened in shock when she realized how close I was to her.

I smirked. Not that I could help that either. I mean, I was with the most gorgeous girl in the entire world. And, at this moment, whether she knew or not; she was mine.

"Just so you know, Gallagher Girl… I'm going to kiss you now," I moved my hands slowly, as to not scare her away, but fast enough so she wouldn't pull away. They slid around Cam's small waist with ease, as if they belonged there. In my honest opinion, they did.

As soon as my lips met hers, fireworks went off. It was like an electric spark coursing between our lips.

Within seconds, Cam started kissing me back, as she moved so her hands around my neck. I couldn't help but smirk into her lips. As much as I wanted to make it rougher, I didn't. I wanted to keep it short and sweet. And make sure Cam never forgot it.

We pulled back at the same time, after three point eight seconds… not that I was counting.

Again, I smirked, looking down at the beautiful girl I had in my arms. I couldn't help but feel happy for the first time in what felt like a very long time.

I frowned, as Cam abruptly pulled away from my embrace. She looked down, her face turning pink. I thought it was cute.

"So, um… I'm just gonna uh… go to sleep. So… yeah," she stuttered. I thought that was cute too. Without looking up to meet my stare, she rushed back into the suite, breathing heavily. Did I really have that much of an effect on her?

I sighed, disappointed of her abrupt departure. Looking back to the dark ocean, my mind wandered to other topics. Other topics that happened to be the Circle.

Austin Alexander Goode. My brother. No matter how obvious it was that he was just as cold blooded as my mother, I had hope. For year and years, I hoped that maybe, just maybe, he had made it out too. That he was good. But, obviously, that didn't happen. He just was a cold hearted killer, like my mother.

Blake Christopher Warner. He had been my best friend growing up that the base; we were born just days apart. But, that didn't matter anymore. I hadn't seen him in forever, and who was I to assume he wanted to help us. It could have easily been a scheme to get Cam. And I was not about to let that happen.

Jared Matthew Warner. I had never really known him too well. Sure, he was my brother's best friend and my best friend's brother, but I never really _knew_ him. The closest I had ever been to getting to know him was that day at the waterfalls. He was, however, just as bad as my own brother. They always were the top two that Circle watched. They had a feeling that Austin Goode and Jared Warner were going to be the next great assassins… and they were right.

Cassandra Elizabeth Goode. She may biologically be my mother, but she will never really be _my mother_. Not in my mind. She is just about as cold and ruthless as it gets. After all, she is the head of the lethal terrorist organization that is after Cam. She betrayed her own husband, and not to mention, her entire family.

Matthew Christopher Warner. I had never actually met the man, only seen him around the base. From what I had got from Blake, he wasn't much better than my own mother. He betrayed his own wife, and Blake and Jared as well, the second he married my mother. With him and Cassandra Goode together, leading the Circle of Cavan, we needed all the help we could get.

And if that meant putting faith in Blake, then I was going to go with it. But, I would _never_ let him be alone with Cam. Not going to happen.

With a sigh, I headed back to the suite. Cam was lying on the bed, tangled in the sheets. I smirked, looking down at her peaceful face. After a minute, I was beginning to feeling like a bit of a creeper, so I wandered off to the bathroom. I heard her mumble something unintelligible, but I waved it off.

After stripping down to my boxers, something I had a feeling Cam would enjoy, I began brushing my teeth.

I couldn't help but remember the night Cam and I were in the hotel room. When she was so cute, trying to convince me she was disgusted at the fact I had no shirt on.

"Zach!" I heard from the other room. I spit out my tooth brush faster than I ever have before, and raced to the bed were I had last seen Cam.

To my surprise, Cam was still asleep. Was she dreaming about me? That question raced through my mind, but then she said my name again. This time it was louder… and with more pain in her voice.

Cam had tears streaking down her face as she tossed and turned in the bed. Quickly, I climbed in, wrapping my arms around her small body. When she didn't calm down, I pulled her into my chest, bringing my lips to her ear.

Strawberries. That was all I could smell when my nose came close to her ear. Zach likes strawberries.

"Shh… Gallagher Girl. It's okay. It was just a bad dream," I murmured in her ear, trying to calm her down.

Cam slowly stopped squirming around, and drifted back off into a deep sleep. I kept murmuring comforting things to her for a couple more minutes, before I too closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_POV: Cameron Ann Morgan_

_*Dream*_

_The ropes were digging into my wrists, probably cutting off the circulation to my hands. I knew exactly where I was even though I had never actually been there before. I was in a Circle of Cavan base._

_The door in the corner of the room swung open, revealing a silhouette. It had to be male, after all he was six foot and muscular. He took a step forward and I gasped. I would have recognized those emerald green eyes anywhere._

_It looked like Zach, but older… Austin! It had to be Austin! I mean, who else would look that much like Zach?_

_I wasn't scared, until they brought in Bex. She was tied up as well, and already had bruises running all over her arms._

"_Don't hurt her!" I tried to yelled, but it came out a lot quieter than I had hoped. But Austin wouldn't have any of it._

_He pulled out a knife, and my eyes widened. "Zach!" I yelled. I found it a little odd I called out for the brother of the guy I was trying to get away from. But, I knew Zach would be the one to save me. He had the whole Knight in Shining Armor thing going really well for him._

_But, he didn't come. Austin brought the blade to Bex's neck. "Zach!" I tried again, louder._

_I could vividly see Austin moving his arm and more importantly, the blade, across Bex's neck and blood beginning to pour to the cement flooring. But it only lasted a second._

_My vision was black… I couldn't see anything, but for some reason I felt safe._

"_Shh… Gallagher Girl. It's okay. It was just a bad dream." The voice was soft and comforting. I relaxed, feeling at ease. I drifted off to the same voice whispering more sweet things in my ear._

_*Dream End*_

For the second morning in a row, I awoke feeling safe. And warm.

I slowly cracked open my eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the light streaming into the suite.

I didn't, however, need to see to know exactly where I was. I was in someone's arms. And that someone was Zach. For some reason, I felt used to his embrace.

I had never been pressed against a gorgeous guy's abs before and trust me; it is not easy to forget when you are.

"Sleep well, Gallagher Girl?" Zach had the same sexy, sleepy voice thing going on again.

This time, I caught myself before responding with a stupid answer. "Uh…" I said, but drifted off, seeing the intense look in Zach's eyes.

I couldn't help but blush. I mean after all, he _had_ kissed me last night.

The kiss. I haven't kissed a guy, let alone liked a guy, since Josh. Josh had been my first boyfriend and kiss. I knew it would never work, though. He was a civilian, I was a spy. Not a good mix.

But Zach… he was a spy. A good spy too. He was sweet, at times, and could defiantly make me laugh. But he is so damn cocky. Sometimes he just pissed the crap out of me. I admit, I had grown fonder of the smirk, but he defiantly overused it.

But, there is no denying the fact that Zachary Goode is gorgeous. There was also no denying the fact that that was the best kiss I had ever had in my entire life. It was short and sweet and it made me feel a little dizzy, but in a good way.

"What was it about?" Zach's voice cut through my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Your dream," Zach clarified with no trace of any joking in his face.

"Nothing," I quickly responded, looking down.

"C'mon, Gallagher Girl; you were crying. That is _not_ nothing."

When I didn't respond, he sighed. In a flash, I was laying face up on the bed with Zach practically straddling me.

"What was it about?" Zach asked, in a soft tone.

I knew we didn't have all day; after all, we had to meet Blake for breakfast in about fifteen minutes. Not to mention that Zach did not look like he was going to take no for an answer.

I took a shaky breath and told him exactly what happened in my dream, with as much detail as possible.

I didn't meet Zach's eyes the entire time I spoke, but I could feel his intense gaze on me.

When I finished, I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and looked up at Zach. His eyes were hard, a lot like they were when we had seen Austin at the Circle meeting.

"I'm sorry." What Zach had said startled me. What did he have to be sorry for?

"Uh… what?" I asked lamely.

"I'm sorry that my family is putting you through this. That the Circle is after you," he told me, looking into my eyes, without even blinking.

"It's not your fault Zach," I whispered.

He looked a little relieved as I said that. "We should, uh, get ready. We have to meet Blake soon..." Zach said, as he climbed off of me.

I nodded in agreement, excited to go meet Blake. If he really wanted to help us like he said he did, then the next few hours could bring us closer to bringing down the Circle of Cavan, once and for all.

**AN: Sorry if Zach seemed a little OOC, I'm not positive how to have him think...**

**Well, please review! It means a whole lot to me!**

**Happy Early New Years! We have one more day left in 2011! Is anyone lucky enough to go to New York City? I have always wanted to!**

**Review, pretty please with a Sunny D on top? (I loooovvveee Sunny D)**

**Haters Gonna Hate,**

**~Kaylie~**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Well, it's been two weeks, hasn't it? But, I finally got the next Chapter, and I'd say it is a pretty good one! In Chapter Twelve, you'll get to learn more about Blake! Yay!**

**And, if you guys would be so kind, you all should read my new SongFic, Back Home. It's to Gym Class Hero's Ass Back Home ft. Neon Hitch. And, please review and tell me what you think of my first SongFic!**

**pigeonfollower: Thanks so much! My boyfriend mainly helped me on the things Zach thought during the situations he was in. I really had no idea how a boy would think, so he gave me some ideas and pointers. Thanks again!**

**: Thanks so much! You are super duper lucky to get to see the ball drop every year, I only get to see it on TV. Hahah, thanks again, and thanks for being my 100th review!**

**Powerof923: Thanks so much! I'll try my best to add the other couples in soon, but I'll need the plot to go a bit father first. Thanks again!**

**GenuineQT: Thank you so much! I'm glad you thought Zach was perfectly perfect! That is so cool that you got to go to Australlia! I've never been there, but I did go to New Zealand a few years ago! For some reason I think celebrations always seem cooler in other countries... There is no way I'd ever be able to camp out for twelve hours, so I give you props for that! Thanks again!**

**Who'sThatChick: Hahah, thanks so much! I really like brownies... :D. I'm super pumped up that you thought Zach was good and not OOC. To be honest, I had no idea how to make him think. But, thanks! And don't you worry, this whole Chapter is in Blake's POV and has a bit of his past, including his special someone. (; So, thanks again!**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to every single one of my reviewers! Thanks for getting me to 100 reviews! It makes me feel special! :D Thanks again you guys! Here is Chapter Twelve!**

_POV: Blake Christopher Warner_

I can't remember a time that I wasn't a part of the Circle of Cavan. I wasn't recruited like some, I was born into it. My father had been in the Circle himself from the time he was only eight, and that meant that Jared, my brother, and I would be part of the Circle of our entire lives.

Jared wasn't like me, and sometimes I wonder how we are even related. He is a pure assassin at heart, much like my father. Jared is one of the best in the Circle of Cavan, behind only Austin Goode, his best friend.

Austin was worse than Jared, probably because when he was born, both his mother and father were both working solely for the Circle. Mine and Jared's mother wasn't a spy, ever. Not even close, she was a nurse. A nurse my father met on a mission and then fell in love with. Once she learned who he was, however, she left. She wanted to take us, but she couldn't. We were too young, and my father would have an easier time finding her, and most likely killing her. I haven't seen my mom to this day.

Austin's father had become a double agent at some point after Austin was already born. No one knew exactly when he became one, but they estimated it was just before his other son, Zach, was born. That's why Zach was never the assassin everyone thought he would be. Zach had some good in him, and he got out.

When he got out, it gave me hope. Hope that I could make it out too. I tired, but Zach was better than me. We had known that since we were little. Whenever we would spar, he won. He always was better than me. He was good enough to get out; I wasn't.

For almost a decade, I haven't seen my old best friend, and it seems as if he hasn't changed much. There is one thing, though. You can tell he is falling in love. With Cameron Ann Morgan, of all people: the girl that his mother and brother are trying to kidnap. But, there is no doubt in my mind he is head over feet for her.

I can't blame him, of course. Cammie is beautiful. Probably the second most beautiful girl I have ever met. Second to _her_.

A few years ago, I had a mission: to kill the more powerful one of the two Senators of California. Jackson Huntington. 'How?' you may ask. It's simple, get close to his daughter, Amber Lynn Huntington. That would get me into the house, and then it would be an easy kill. To be honest, I fell in love with Amber. But, I'll never be seeing her again. Still, over the past few years, I have never once been able to get her out of my head. All I can hope is that she still remembers me and can forgive me. But that is a hard task, seeing as I can't even forgive myself.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket; a warning that it was time to go meet Zach, Cammie and their mission partners for breakfast. As I walked, I made sure to come up with a few scenarios to tell the Circle, if a member saw me with 'civilians.'

As I walked into the buffet restaurant, I locked eyes with Zach almost immediately. He was with Cammie and six other people our age. I made my way over and sat at the empty spot at the head of the table. I could see all eight of the spies.

Zach cleared his through, "Guys, uh, this is my old friend, Blake Warner." Everyone had a look on their eyes which told me that Zach had already told them all about me.

Zach continued, pointing to himself, "I'm _Jordan_," he said, emphasizing his cover name. I made sure to listen as the rest of them began telling me their names. I mentally made a note to be very careful to always call Cammie by hers, no matter what.

She was next. With a small smile she said, "Kaylie."

A girl with caramel skin who looked like an exotic dancer was next, "Natalie."

The boy next to her, obviously her boyfriend gave me a slight glare, "Jace."

"Ellie," A small girl with light blonde hair said.

After her was a boy with dark hair and glasses, "Trevor," he said quietly.

Next to him was Macey McHenry. Being in the Circle doesn't mean that we don't watch the news. So we knew that the idiot reports believed the Circle was after her rather than Cammie. Macey looked like a supermodel, none the less, with straight black hair and piercing blue eyes. But, she wasn't my type. "Tiffany," she stated, looking bored.

The boy next to her had his arm wrapped around her waist, "Caden," he stated, in an unpleasant tone.

I nodded to each of them in turn when they told me their cover names, and our table fell silent again.

"So, Blake," Jace began, breaking the awkward silence, "Give us one good reason why we should trust you." Hmm, trust issues? But, I didn't blame him; after all, my father was leading the Circle of Cavan alongside Cassandra Goode.

"If I really was working solely for the Circle," I began in a low tone. They were spies, after all, so I knew they could hear me, "Cammie would be locked up in some Circle base being questioned right now."

Zach's jaw tightened and he wrapped his arm around Cammie's waist. More proof that he loved her. Zachary Goode lost his father, mother and brother. I knew there was no way he would be able to cope with himself if he lost another person he loved. He had been my best friend for ten years, after all.

"I believe him," Ellie, the petite blonde girl said in a quiet voice, throwing me a small smile.

The boy next to her, Trevor, nodded and looked over to Zach. Everyone else seemed to do the same, putting their faith in him.

Zach nodded curtly, and looked me straight in the eyes, "Listen, Blake. We all trust you on this. As much as I don't want to, I know we have no other choice. Don't make us regret our decision. And if you do, I swear to god, I will f*cking murder you."

I knew he wasn't kidding when he said that he would kill me, but I was grateful they were putting some faith in me for the time being.

"Oh, I believe you," I said, cocking an eyebrow, "And I don't think that will be happening any time soon," I stated, confident.

"You better hope so. I don't think you're going to want it to end up like last time," Zach said, smirking. I hadn't seen it on him for a long time. "If I can remember correctly, I believe it ended with you running away crying," he added.

"I was _not_ crying," I stated, throwing Zach a glare.

"Ah… so, you were just sweating from your eyes then?" Two things haven't changed with Zach. One: His smirk. Two: His smartass comebacks. I heard the others laugh, and I felt a little blood rushing up to my cheeks.

"C'mon, we were ten! What else do you do when your 'best friend' roundhouse kicks you in the face and then knees you in the gut?"

Zach smirked again, and Cammie took this chance to speak up, "Hey, when Bex does that to me I want to cry, even now," she said truthfully.

"But Cam, that's just because it's _Bex_," Macey, or should I say _Tiffany_, said with a triumphant look on her face.

I grinned, along with everyone at the table, excluding Zach. I've known Zach for the first ten years of my life, so I knew what he looked like when he was pissed off. And right now, he was pissed off.

"I could send you into next month with just one punch, McHenry," he nearly growled in a low voice. Trust me when I say Zach does _not_ like to be insulted.

"Z-Jordan," Cammie warned, putting her hand on Zach's chest, trying to calm him. I couldn't help but feel a tinge of pain in my heart as memories I had tried so desperately to push to the back of my mind resurfaced.

_*Flashback*_

_Malibu Beach in the evening was probably the second most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire life; second only to the girl sitting next to me, of course. Amber's light brown hair seemed to sparkle randomly, as it caught light from the setting sun in front of us._

"_It's beautiful," She murmured, using her free hand, the one not intertwined with my own, to gesture to the sun. It was only half visible, as it met the Pacific Ocean. The rays of orange, yellow, pink and purple made this moment even more surreal._

"_Not as beautiful as you," I responded, looking into the depths of her turquoise eyes._

_She smiled at me, about to say something, when a scoff cut her off._

_We looked up to see a boy, our age standing by our picnic basket, which lay by our feet. He flicked his black hair slightly to the left, reveling odd violet looking eyes, set on Amber. "C'mon, baby you can do better than that," he gestured at me. The boy was obviously drunk seeing as his words were slurred._

"_Caleb! What are you doing here? Are you drunk?" Amber said, almost sounding worried. I felt a pang of jealously, but it was quickly replaced with rage._

"_Let's get outta here, babe," he said, reaching for Amber's arm._

_She pulled away, a look of disgust on her face. "Leave, Caleb! It's been two months, how long does it take for you to understand that it is _over_?"_

"_No, I love you, baby. C'mon, let's go back to my place, sexy," the boy, Caleb, responded, reaching for her again._

_To put it simply, I was pissed. In a quick motion I flung my left fist, my weak hand, right into Caleb's jaw._

_I could hear Amber gasp from beside me as Caleb fell backwards, a small amount of blood dripping out of his mouth._

"_Get out of here!" I growled as he tried, in vain, to stand back up. I raised my fist again, but something stopped me._

_No, it was defiantly not morals. I grew up without _any_ morals. It was more of a someone that stopped me. A small hand that I knew almost as well as my own rested on my chest. "Blake, don't," she whispered. I could sense the fear in her soft voice._

_Caleb had finally stood up, but I sent him a hard glare, and he stumbled off into the night._

_I turned to Amber, and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry," I whispered in her ear, as she hugged me back._

_A few second later, Amber pulled back, "It's alright, Blake. That douche bag had it coming his way for a _long_ time._

_I gave her a small smile, and quickly pulled her in for a small kiss, trying to savor that beautiful moment with the girl of my dreams for as long as I could._

_*Flashback Over*_

I snapped out of my daze as I heard a laugh. An all too familiar laugh, if you ask me. One I hadn't heard for a long time. All eight of the spies at my table were laughing, but I knew it wasn't any of them. They didn't have _that_ laugh.

My eyes flew to my left, were I had first heard the laugh. I quickly searched the crowd for those turquoise eyes I had fallen so in love with.

In a few seconds, my eyes meet two other pair of eyes. The hope I had felt of a few moments quickly vanished as the two began making their way towards where I was sitting.

The worst part? I knew those eyes. One pair was a chocolate brown, much like my own. The others were a bright emerald green. It was none other than Jared Warner and Austin Goode.

**AN: :O I wonder what will happen next... and I bet you do to, so please review and you'll find out! :D**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to read and review my SongFic; Back Home. Please? Thanks! (;**

**Haters Gonna Hate,**

**~Kaylie~**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Alright, I know that it has been forever, and I am sorry, please forgive me.(:**

**So, I saw the midnight showing of The Hunger Games. Oh my freaking god, it is amazing. I am now offically in love with Alexander Ludwig, who plays Cato.(; If you have not seen it, I highly recommend it. Read the books too! Only 87ish weeks until the Catching Fire movie comes out! :P**

**GenuineQT: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like Blake, I like him too. Hahah, and I am very sorry I left you in agony for so long. Thanks again!(:**

**abby98: Thank you so much! I can't tell you exactly what is going to happen, but you'll just have to read it to find out.(: Although, I will tell you that Amber will make an appearance in the story. Thanks again.(:**

**Mary Kenson: Thank you so much! Hahah, that's really weird, I have a friend named Blake Warner, hense the naming. Thanks again!(:**

**droreo3344: Thank you so much! I'm not gonna answer any of those questions yet, but they gave me an idea, so just read and you'll find out! Thanks again!(:**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for the wait again, and enjoy Chapter 13!**

_POV: Cameron Ann Morgan_

Zach's dark blue eyes glared at Macey who was sitting across the table from him. I missed his emerald green orbs, but they were best left hidden for the mission.

"Z-Jordan," I warned, almost slipping up. I put my hand on his chest to hold him off from Macey who was giving him a superior smirk.

Zach glared at Macey for another few seconds before looking at me. I raised an eyebrow and he rolled his eyes, leaning back into his seat.

"So, Blake," I began after taking a sip of the orange juice on the table. I cut off when I looked at him. Blake seemed to be in some sort of a trance and he didn't look like he was coming out if it any time soon.

I glanced around the table. Grant met my eyes and shrugged before digging into his bacon.

"Damn it," I heard Zach curse beside me as he slipped an arm around my waist.

"Follow my lead," Blake whispered. Clearly he had come back down to earth.

I follow Blake's gaze to see none other than Austin Goode making his way towards us. Next to him was a tall blonde boy with dark eyes. It didn't take a spy to notice the resemblance of the boy to Blake. There was no doubt in my mind that he was Jared Warner, Blake's brother.

"Hey, lil bro!" Jared said when he reached our table. Blake stood, giving his brother some kind of a hand shake, before sitting back down.

"I'm Jared, Blakey's big brother," Jared said, giving us a lopsided grin as Blake rolled his eyes at the nickname.

My eyes widened slightly, I was a little surprised that he used his real name. But then again, he had no idea that Blake had told us exactly who he was. Nor did he know exactly who we were.

"Nice to meet you," I replied, trying my very best to be polite.

"What's up with him?" Grant asked, referring to Austin, who was standing quietly by Jared.

"That's Austin. He's just depressed; his girlfriend has been avoiding him." Being a spy, I could hear that the sympathy in Jared's voice was faked. But, for now, I was being little miss not a spy Kaylie, so I didn't let the fact that I knew that show.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said as the girls nodded with me.

"She's not avoiding me, I swear something's up," Austin muttered. "She's disappeared; no one has seen her for a day. Her name's Cammie Morgan, have you guys seen her?" He pulls a picture out of his pocket.

It's of me and him in a photo booth. I recognize it immediately from one of my dates with Josh. They clearly photo shopped it, but I don't let them know I know that.

"Hmm…" Lizzie said, studying the picture intently, "She does look a little familiar."

"Yeah, Ellie's right, I know I've seen her on here!" Nick exclaimed once he got a good look at the picture.

"Do you remember where?" Austin asked with a sound of desperation in his voice.

Nick shook his head, "No, sorry, but I really hope you do find her."

"Thanks, I do too," Austin said quietly, looking down.

Jared shot us an apologetic look, "We've got to go, but if you see her, can you tell Blake so he can let us know?"

"Of course," Bex said with a small smile.

With one last glance at us all, the two walk off, headed out to the pool area.

"That was close," Jonas breathed, watching Jared and Austin leave.

"Too close," Zach muttered, looking at me.

"We've got to be extra careful, they are probably asking around, using the passengers against us without them even knowing what they are doing," Macey replied.

"I… I gotta go, I'll be back." Blake murmured, his eyes locked on something, or someone, at the buffet. He stood quickly, speed walking over there.

"What was that about?" Bex asked, looking at Zach, the only one of us who could possibly have any clue as to Blake's whereabouts.

"Don't look at me; I haven't seen the guy for ten years. I have no idea what he's up to." Zach's eyes stayed locked on Blake until he was finally out of sight in the large crowd of people trying to get breakfast.

"Isn't today another day at sea?" I asked, looking around the table for someone who might know.

Of course, it was Liz who was the one to speak up, "Yes it is, we don't dock in Grand Cayman until early tomorrow morning. Joe said he will be waiting for us on the island."

"So… we have all day to have fun?" Macey asked with a mischievous glint in her icy eyes.

"Yes, what exactly do you have in mind?" Jonas asked her in a slightly worried voice.

"Oh, you'll see," Macey replied, standing up.

I raised my eyebrows, "Where are you going?"

"To the rooms," Macey answered, "And you're all coming with me!"

"Oh geez, I don't like the sound of that, count me out," I said, folding my arms over my chest.

"Me too!" Liz was quick to add in her southern twang.

"Nope, that is not an option," Macey said, grabbing me by the arm and yanking me up next to her. Bex pulled Liz up as well and they began to tow us towards the elevators.

I looked back to see the guys all getting up with grins on their faces to follow us. I locked eyes with Zach. "_Help me!_"I mouthed as soon as I got the opportunity.

Zach being Zach just smirked at me as he shoved his hands in his pockets and followed us.

"Mace, will you just please tell me what we are going to do?" I whined as she pulled me into the elevator.

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p' as the glass doors slid closed. "You'll just try to run when I do."

"Hmm… this sounds good, McHenry. I'll be sure to help you out," Zach said with a huge smirk on his stupid face.

I rolled my eyes at him as we stepped out onto our floor. "I can take you down any day Mace; don't make me have to do it today."

"Okay, I'll give you that, but can you take out both me and Bex?" she asked, raising her eyebrows as I frowned at her.

"Hey, what about me?" Zach exclaimed as we reach Macey and Nick's suite. Macey and Bex pulled me and Liz in, even though we put up a bit of a fight.

"No boys allowed, this involves changing," Macey said, slamming the door on the boys.

Or at least, she tried but something, or more like someone, got in the way of the door before it was able to click shut.

Nick pushed the door open and he, Zach and Grant made their way into the room. Jonas hesitantly walked in, more unsure of himself than the other three. If only they were all as considerate as Jonas. But a girl can only dream, now can she?

"C'mon Mace, it's not like I haven't seen any of that before," Nick said in a cocky tone.

I gasped, looking between Nick's grin and Macey's beet red face.

"Mace, spill!" Bex exclaimed faster than Liz probably even had the change to fully realize what Nick had just said.

But Macey's face had quickly gone back to its normal color as she stepped closer to Nick. "I suggest you leave, all of you," she looked pointed at Zach and Grant, "or else there will be no going swimming. And you four lovely boys will not get the chance to see the amazing bikinis I brought with me on this trip."

My eyes widened as what she had just said sunk into my head. We were going swimming. Usually, this wouldn't bother me, but when it is Macey McHenry who packed for you, any sane girl would be worried.

"Alright, McHenry, you win this one," Zach said, throwing a smirk my way before he causally strolled out of the room with the other boys following.

The door shut behind them and I narrowed my eyes at Macey who sent me a big grin. Bex had a small smile of her own, so I made sure to glare at her too. Lizzie and I made eye contact and I could easily see the fear in her eyes as to what Macey had planned for us. I inwardly groaned; this was going to be a long day.

**AN: Alright, so review please, and I promise to update faster this time! Pinkie swear. Those are legit, so I won't be breaking that in this lifetime. :D**

**Thanks so much for reading, and have a great Spring Break! :D You guys are awesome!(:**

**Haters Gonna Hate,**

**~Kaylie~**


End file.
